Danny Phantom of the Opera
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Danny Phantom is playing the Phantom in Casper's yearly play, while Sam is Christine. Then a new boy (but is he really?) comes along and steals her heart, while Danny struggles with blackouts, memory loss, and a familiar dragon ghost. Lots of DxS! Chapter 14 up!
1. The Beginning

The air in the English classroom was stuffy and stale as the teacher droned on. Half the class was asleep and the other half was barely listening. The lecture had been going on all hour and they didn't have to take notes, which meant no one was paying attention.

Mr. Lancer paced across the front of the room as he spoke, so the only row _not_ half-asleep was the front row, being forced to listen since they were the closest.

Some ears perked up when Lancer asked a question, but no one wanted to answer it. "Come on, class," He urged them. "No one knows this? Shakespeare wrote _what_ plays?"

A girl in the front who'd been forced to pay attention cautiously raised her hand. "He wrote Romeo and Juliet…and I think he wrote a Midsummer Night's Dreams." She guessed.

"Very good!" Mr. Lancer praised her, and she smiled. "He also wrote MacBeth and Julius Caesar."

Danny had been about to fall asleep when Lancer asked the question and forced him to listen, just in case the teacher chose Danny to answer it. Who cared about some dead poet whose plays made no sense? Why did everyone love his plays anyway?

_Well, unless it was Romeo and Juliet…and Sam got to be Juliet while I was Romeo…NO! Why do I keep thinking these things about my best friend? Just because her hair is soft and she tastes like sugar…NO!_

"Well, the principal has asked us to do a play among all of our classes." The kids groaned. No, not Shakespeare! Please no!

Lancer paused for dramatic effect, but no one was looking forward to what he had to say. "And it will be…the Phantom of the Opera!"

The kids woke up to _that_.

"What? That's not Shakespeare! That's Andrew Lloyd Webber!" Sam protested.

Mr. Lancer chuckled as murmurs went throughout the students.

"Yes, well, as you kids might say today, I 'led you on with my phat beat.'" No one responded to that and the faint sound of crickets could be heard. Lancer cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Yeah…but who's going to do all the floating things and fog and everything?" Tucker asked, mildly interested. He had a fog machine in his room, just for emergencies…and it would be fun to see how technology could make things float…

"Well, that was supposed to be a secret between the teachers." Lancer said mysteriously. Of course, _all _of the students perked up to _that_. A buzz went through the room and some brave souls demanded he tell them what it was. Some used petty bribery and others just begged.

Lancer laughed at their attempts to placate him. "Okay, I have a deal for you." He bargained. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_, or I'll be suspended from the coffee machine for a week."

Danny, with his enhanced hearing, heard Lancer murmur, "And with you kids for four periods, I have no idea what _that'll _be like." which made the ghost boy stifle a chuckle.

"Come _on_, Mr. Lancer! We want to know!" Paulina said impatiently.

"We are going to try and ask Danny Phantom to be Erik, the Phantom!" Mr. Lancer said gleefully.

There was complete and utter silence in the room. Then, one by one, the students started cheering, yelling and talking to their friends about how awesome it would be. Phantom would come to their school! They might be able to talk to the superhero of Amity Park!

"Okay, okay, kids, it's almost lunch. I'll notify you once we get word from him." Mr. Lancer said with a big smile. Their reaction was better than he expected.

Sam just sat there, slowly packing her backpack. Woah. _Danny _would be the Phantom? She wondered if he would accept. Wait, wasn't there a kiss at the end? Did Erik and Christine kiss? She would look it up. If they did…Sam smiled dreamily at the thought of getting to be Christine, to kiss the boy of her dreams. Wait…didn't Christine and Raoul kiss, too? Ah, well, she'd have to watch it again. Maybe she could watch it with Danny, in her dark basement, their hands touching in the popcorn bowl…NO! Stop these thoughts! She reprimanded herself.

Danny couldn't really take it all in. They wanted _Phantom _to play Erik? Why in the world would they want that? Ah, well…wait, didn't the Phantom kiss someone at the end? Yeah, yeah, Jazz loved that movie…oh, yeah, Christine! Who would be Christine, though? What if it was Sam…and he got to kiss her sugar lips, run his hand through her silky hair, caress her milky soft skin…AUG! No! Think of, of Paulina! Bad attitude, screechy voice…No, good things! Ug…

"This can work to my advantage." The shadow of a person slinked through the hallways, watching the trio eat lunch. He saw Danny's hand accidentally land on Sam's, then they blushed and pulled away. Tucker didn't notice. The person's fists clenched with jealousy.

_She's mine. _He thought possessively.

"Okay, so tryouts are tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, if 'Phantom' can make it." Danny said with a smirk. Sam nearly swooned.

"So, are ya going to do it?" Tucker asked, noticing the romantic tension between his friends and grinning smugly.

"I don't know." Danny replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I mean, if I would be able to fight ghosts if they show up during rehearsal, I'd be fine. But there _have_ been less ghosts around lately, so I might not need to."

"That's great, Danny!" Sam congratulated him, giving him a knockout smile. "The ghosts know not to mess with you anymore!"

He grinned back at her. "Exactly. But first I want to know the rest of the cast, ya know? I want to see who gets the part of Christine before I agree."

_Me! I want to be Christine!_ Sam though fervently. But then she realized what would happen if someone else got the part. _They_ would get to be with Danny every day, rehearsing, _they_ would kiss him for the play, _they_ would laugh and joke around with him.

Sam swallowed hard and then looked at Danny worriedly.

"I…don't think you should do it." She said uneasily.

"Why?" Danny asked incredulously. He had just seen her face change different emotions, and now it was fear.

"I…don't know." She said, with a shrug, with attempted casualness. "It seems really hard, and you need to get your grades up."

"Thank you, mommy, he'll think about it." Tucker teased. Sam flushed angrily.

"Shut up, Tucker. I'm just saying." She bit back at him.

"Oh, Sam." Danny chided, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be perfectly fine. Besides, I think Andrew Lloyd Webber is the next subject in English, so it'll help my grades to know more about it." They were just looking at each other, leaning every closer…

"I'm going to go get some more food! You guys want some?" Tucker announced, breaking through their silent, loving cocoon they had made. They flushed and pulled back.

"Thanks for caring." Danny murmured when Tucker left. An electric shock went through his body when she cupped his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"Always." She said softly.

...

"Oh, Mr. Phantom, thank you so much for coming!" Mr. Lancer gushed when, the next day, Danny flew into the auditorium after school.

Danny smiled at him. "Please, call me Phantom. First, I want the girls to audition, so I know who will be my Christine."

"Oh, of course, Phantom!" Mr. Lancer said hurriedly, then he scuttled backstage to get everything set up. The girls auditioning for Christine walked by him to get up on stage, all primping and smiling sweetly at him.

"You are so using this to your advantage." Sam muttered when she walked by.

Danny grinned at her. "Always."

The one word made her blush and smile, giving Danny weak knees. Paulina saw the exchange and glared at Sam, but then smiled at him sweetly, causing him to chuckle. This would be fun.

Backstage, all the girls jostled and pushed to be first and see Phantom, all except for Sam who stood back and watched the girls make idiots of themselves. Star was the first to audition, because Paulina wanted to fix her hair and makeup before going onstage.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when you say goodbye!' Star warbled in an alto voice.

Danny winced. "Definitely not." He muttered under his breath.

"Thank you Star, but I think we're going to go a different way!" Mr. Lancer said quickly when she was seconds into the song. "Next!"

Star huffed and stalked off the stage. Paulina soon came waltzing out onto the stage, holding her black hair, trying to look as innocent and cute and adorable as possible. Danny didn't even notice, just sat back, crossed his arms, and waited for her to begin. He glistening white hair fell in front of his piercing neon green gaze, making the girls swoon, and even if Sam didn't show it, she did too. He just sat in a padded chair, (courtesy of Lancer), looking cool, confident, strong, and handsome.

"Omigosh, he is so _tasty! _I wish he would go out with me!" She heard the girls whispering and giggling. They _never _said this stuff in front of Paulina, for fear that she would kick them out of the 'In' crowd, or bully them and steal their boyfriends.

"I know! He is so yummy!" Another girl squealed.

"I wish he would take me flying!"

"He could take me to Cloud Nine!"

They all sighed in unison, and even Sam couldn't help thinking how nice that'd be, to snuggle into the strange warmth of his arms, as he flew her up, into the night sky, above the city…

...

Danny was so _tired _of these songs. When would Sam come on? He watched, bored, as Paulina carried on in her slightly shrieky voice. Her eyes were locked on him, begging him to choose her.

"Thank you, Paulina." Mr. Lancer called out, wincing slightly. "Sam Manson, you're up!"

Danny immediately straightened in his seat. The girls noticed this and were annoyed. Danny eagerly awaited for Sam to sing.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Top my head with talk of summertime  
Say you'll need in me your love and always  
Promise me all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you."_

Her adoring voice washed over the ghost boy, making him feel happy and contented. The words caressed him, soothed him, made him want to sigh. His gaze flickered up to her.

_"All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."_

Oh, it was so nice, so incredibly nice. Sam's voice and words made him think of just cradling her in his arms, saving her from danger, protecting her. He looked up at her, feeling incredibly dazed and happy. She was so beautiful, a dark angel, a wicked fairy, and she was his. Mostly. A small, slightly seductive smile curved his lips, and the girls in the back sighed unanimously.

"What do you think?" Mr. Lancer asked, excitedly, seeing the ghost boy's glazed over expression.

Danny swallowed thickly, his voice breaking.

"She'll do." He whispered.

...

"Okay, now it is time for Raoul auditions!" Mr. Lancer called out. Danny watched out of curiosity. Eager boys participated, but none were actor material. Finally, a boy with scraggly brown hair that fell over his face came onstage. His gaze was a deep green, but not nearly as much as our favorite Phantom's. Speaking of Danny, if he was paying more attention to the audition, instead of thinking about nibbling Sam's wrist, gently caressing her soft curves, he would have noticed something…familiar about this boy.

The boy cleared his throat, and began singing 'All I Ask of You'. The ghost boy felt a slight jolt of jealousy. This boy and Sam would go perfect together if they sang that song.

"I don't think he's that good." Danny scoffed, but Lancer was too smitten with the boy's voice to hear him.

"You're amazing! You got the part!" Lancer said, smiling widely. Danny's jaw dropped in surprise, but he quickly closed it, then crossed his arms and glared in simmering frustration.

...

"Hey, Fenton!" A cruel voice yelled from behind Danny. The boy groaned and turned to see his human arch nemesis, Dash Baxter, advancing upon him.

"What, Baxter?" Danny growled. He had grown more since Freshman year, and he was more courageous, so he wasn't as scared as he used to be. He was still Dash's favorite, though.

"I heard about your stupid girlfriend getting the part of Christine in the play." Dash said with his gravelly voice. He crossed his beefy arms and glared at the boy. They were about the same height now, so he didn't look down upon him anymore.

"Hey! Sam is not stupid!" Danny hissed, intent on protecting his friend whom he regularly thought about kissing.

Smirking, knowing that he'd caught a slip in Danny's defensive technique, Dash said, "Like I care. Is it true?"

Blood still boiling with the need to hurt Dash for insulting his Sam, Danny glowered at him. "Yeah, why?"

_Whoa…MY Sam? No, she's not mine! At least, not yet…_

"Paulina wants that part."

"Yeah, so?"

_No! She'll never be mine! We're just friends! Whoa…why does that make me feel so depressed?_

"You really don't get it, do you, Fenton? Paulina wants that part. She's my girlfriend. I'm going to make sure she gets that part." Dash said, annoyed. His gaze was narrowed with determination. Danny's was the same. It looked like a show down was about to happen.

"Paulina's never going to get that part. She was horrible, and Sam is amazing." Danny said, words coming out with a bite. His blood was bubbling heatedly.

"I don't care. She wants it. That's where you come in. Make sure she gives up the part, or she _will _get hurt."

Danny's stomach recoiled in fear, feeling sick. What would Dash do to Sam? He wouldn't let _anything _happen to her!

"Think about it." Dash smirked, then walked away, pushing a random kid into a locker, out of his way.

Danny cringed and fell against the locker, his thoughts in turmoil.

...

The shadow fell across the wall again. The young man smiled to himself, red eyes flashing.

'_Excellent. My part has been secured and soon Samantha shall be mine. And this time, she won't be able to get away…'_

...


	2. Taking Care of Dash

Samantha Manson woke to the sound of a low male voice coaxing her awake.

"Sammy, wake up." It was Danny, her long time crush. She rubbed her eyes and blushed as he stared at her night clothes, a purple spaghetti strap and fuzzy black shorts.

"It's almost time for school. You gonna get ready or am I going to fly you to school in that?" Danny teased, holding out a hand for her to grab. She did, and she gasped at the sweet electrical jolt that snapped between their fingers when they touched. Danny swallowed as she stood; averting his eyes and rubbing his hand against his thigh as if to make her touch disappear. Sam's cheeks burned in shame. Apparently he didn't even like touching her. How would he feel about kissing her in the play?

"I'm gonna take a shower before school. Wait for me?" It was a simple question, yet it was loaded with meaning and Sam waited anxiously for the answer.

"Of course." Danny smiled and Sam grinned with relief, not knowing why she was so anxious in the first place. But his sweet voice and soft ice blue eyes full of honesty calmed her and she smiled and whistled as she padded to her private bathroom.

Danny swiped a hand over his face and groaned. How was he going to tell Sam that she couldn't be in the play she was so great at? He couldn't do that to her. But he couldn't let Dash hurt her, either.

Danny's icy eyes hardened. No, he would NOT let Dash hurt Sam. It was not an option.

…

_'No! That stupid jock is ruining my plans! Bloody hell!"_ The dark figure thought angrily, slamming his fist against the wall of his home. _'Damn it! I'll just have to get him and his Latina brat out of my way.'_

…

Danny sat on Sam's windowsill, one leg folded and one swinging freely out the window. His thoughts were in turmoil but strangely at peace at the same time. Just then, steam enveloped the room and Danny jumped back inside Sam's room, his face going red as she applied lip gloss and rolled her lips to get it on even. His mind went blank.

"Danny?"

'Danny? Who's Danny?' He thought, and then the ghost boy shook his head to shake some sense into his brain. One look at Sam's lips and he couldn't remember his own name.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his warm neon green gaze to the Goth.

"You okay? You seem out of it." She stated, and for some reason that reminded him of the news he had to give her. His smile fell and her eyebrows went up in surprise and confusion.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, feeling nervous at his foreboding expression.

"Sam, I gotta tell you something..." He paused and took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "You can't be in the play. I'm sorry."

It wasn't what he was expecting.

Sam's mouth ajar, she stared at him. Then she began laughing, laughing so hard she had to double over and clutch her stomach.

"You're great, Danny. _You're_ the one who chose me for the part. Of course I'm in the play!" Wiping a tear from her eye, she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Good one."

"Sam, I'm not joking!" He flung his arms in the air, frustrated. "I'm serious!"

"Danny, _you_ chose me for the part! The only way I could be kicked out of the play is if-"

A knot rose in her throat.

"-If_ I_ kicked you out." Danny finished softly, and a noise of despair fell from Sam's mouth.

"_Danny._" She whispered. "Why would you make me leave the play?" Tears rose in her violet eyes.

"Sam-"

"If you didn't want to kiss me, you could've just said so!" She cried, lips quivering.

Danny was astonished. "Sam, that's not it at all!" He held her by her forearms and he leaned forward, so that their bangs brushed and he looked her deep in the eyes. "It's because if you do this play, you're going to get hurt."

Normally she would have scoffed at the information, but she was hypnotized by his serious stare. "What?" She breathed, confusion knitting her eyebrows together.

Danny closed his eyes and his throat worked. "Dash...Dash said that if Paulina wasn't Christine, he was going to hurt you." His eyes opened and he stared at her intently. "Can't you see, Sam? I _can't_ let him hurt you!"

Sam blinked at his confession, and when the words registered she fought the urge to roll her eyes. If Danny weren't so sweet, he'd be unbearable. He thought she couldn't take care of herself from _Dash?_ She fought ghosts on a regular basis! She smiled ever so slightly, exasperated but touched. "Danny, that is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard from you."

The ghost boy pulled away, irked. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, if you think I'm so stupid-" He scowled, but Sam giggled and hugged him.

"Danny, you're way too sensitive. I said it was stupid because I can take care of myself, and you should know that!"

"Sam, its Dash! I can't protect you with my ghost powers! He'll hurt you!" Danny's green eyes were filled with worry, mind racing. She didn't know how malicious Dash could be!

"Danny, I'm going to be in the play, _and _I'll take care of Dash." She cracked her knuckles and grinned maliciously. "Now, all I need are my steel toed boots with the spikes, the nun-chucks I got at Halloween, and an electric dog collar."

Danny stifled his laughter by covering his mouth with his gloved hand. His eyes were glittering, but he tried to school his face into a serious expression.

"Sam, please."

"No. I'm going to be in the play." Sam glared at him and he winced, like her stare was going to make his face melt.

"We'll talk about this later." He caved, determined to stop her from getting hurt, even if he had to haunt the jock until the play was over.

Sam just rolled her eyes and knew that if she pushed him and gave him her puppy dog eyes, he would let her do whatever she wanted, but she would wait till later. It never occurred to her that those eyes only worked on Danny.

"Come on, ghost boy, we're gonna be late." Sam asserted, slinging her purple and black bag onto her shoulder. She held out her hands so he could hold them and make her fly, but he had something else in mind.

Sam's mind went to mush as Danny smiled at her wickedly, and then he scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" Sam stammered, lost in his soft neon eyes.

"Giving my girl a ride to school." He said softly, smiling at her. Her face went red. '_My girl?_"

With that, he crouched down and Sam turned puzzled eyes to him.

"What are you-" She began, but he silenced her. And then he leaped.

She screamed at the ceiling that was rushing them, but of course he turned them intangible and soared through the sky, laughing at her shocked face.

"Danny!" She cried, laughing, and he chuckled along with her, though a dark cloud loomed in the back of his mind.

…

'_Hm, my woman has a very interesting imagination. I think I shall use her ideas to set that blockhead jock in his place.' _The dark spirit snickered with a repugnant grin set upon his face. He glided throughout Casper High, eyes alert for any sign of the blonde headed beefcake. Suddenly, his ears perked as he heard shuffling of feet, and the popular crowd came into view, the Latina brat and jock leading the group.

The shadow smiled grimly and flew down, becoming visible behind a locker and then stepping out into the hallway, making the group stop in their tracks. He eyed Dash and Dash bristled, glaring at him.

"Uh, loser, there's this little thing called _get out of our way_. You should try it sometime." Paulina sneered, shoving him aside as she stalked past him. Before she could get far, though, he grabbed her wrist tightly and swung her back in front of him. She stumbled backward, gasping, and Dash caught her as she fell backwards. Shock was clear in her eyes.

"What the _hell_!" Dash snarled, letting go of Paulina and lunging at the mysterious boy. As he did, he saw the boy's bright green eyes flash _red?_

Dash hesitated in mid-strike, but that only gave the boy more time to grab the jock's throat and throw him across the hall. The popular crowd gasped in unison, their shadowed eyes going wide with shock.

"Dude! That was _not_ cool!" Kwan shouted, advancing menacingly on the boy. He, however, just smirked as he dodged the jock's punch, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the gut, sending Kwan flying.

He shifted his blood-red eyes to the other men in the group, who all shook their heads and backed slightly away.

With relish, he sauntered over to Dash, grabbing his collar and slamming him up against the beige school wall. He grinned with malice at the fear in the football player's blue-violet eyes.

"I heard that _you_ are threatening the Goth girl, am I correct?" He hissed. When Dash didn't answer, he clutched the shirt tighter, choking the jock, and slammed him harder against the wall. "_AM I?_"

"Y-yes!" Dash squeaked. He squirmed under the boy's red-eyed glare.

"If you go near her again, I will become your _worst __nightmare_." His eyes were mere slits and they were nose to nose. "_Got it?_"

"Yes!" Dash squealed as he let go, and he scrambled away. The boy turned at the sound of someone's voice clearing, a very annoying sound. He came face to face with a furious Paulina, her teal eyes aflame.

"I _will_ be Christine; I don't care if you _are_ obsessed with that Goth freak." She hissed. "And there's nothing you can do about it, because you can't beat me up."

He merely smirked. "Oh, really? Nothing? Not even tell _all_ your secrets to the _entire_ school?"

Fear flashed across her face but she quickly hid it behind a mask of indifference. "I don't even know your name." She scoffed. "How would _you_ know all my secrets?"

He got up in her face and she stepped back in disgust. "I know it was you who plotted against your old friend Amy to steal her boyfriend and ruin her popularity." He smiled, not nicely, and she gasped as she covered his mouth and flicked her eyes over to the popular crowd, who were a ways down the hall and couldn't hear them talking.

"_Shut it!_" She hissed, glaring at him.

He smirked beneath her manicured hand and then tugged it away, but kept hold of her wrist. "So you agree to my demands?" He murmured.

She glared at him, defiant. He tightened his hold on her wrist and she clenched her jaw in pain.

"Fine." She muttered. "But you tell _no one_ of my secrets, or I _will_ return to claim my rightful part in the play."

He smiled, letting go of her wrist. "Done." He turned to leave, but then turned his head to smile unpleasantly at her. "And by the way, brat-" She narrowed her eyes, fires leaping in the teal pools while he just smirked, "-my name is Aaron."

…

Danny landed behind the school, reluctantly setting Sam on her feet. She blushed. "Thanks, Danny." She managed to say, and he smiled as he turned into clumsy, goofy, adorable Danny Fenton once again.

"No prob." He said casually, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks turned redder and she hid behind her curtain of ebony hair so he would not see.

Danny narrowed his eyes as a figure came scrambling up to them, breathing hard, eyes bulging

"What do you want, Dash?" Danny growled, tightening his grip on Sam. If that jerk laid _one finger_ on her...

"Sam can have the part! Just tell your freaky friend to leave me alone!" Dash yelled, fear in his eyes.

"What-" Sam started, but he walked away, shaking his head and holding his neck like a vampire was going to swoop down and bite him.

She turned to Danny, shrugging off his arm. Hands on her hips, she stared at him accusingly.

"What?" Danny asked, blinking.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Danny held his hands palms-up in a surrendering gesture. She folded her arms and tapped her foot, staring him down.

"Who was that 'freaky friend' he was talking about?" She demanded, piercing him with her gaze.

"I don't know!" He claimed. Sam softened when she heard the truth in his tone, but she raked her gaze over him to check that he wasn't doing his usually habits while lying - shifting nervously, not meeting her eyes, and rubbing the back of his neck. To her surprise and relief, he wasn't doing any of those things.

"Okay." She sighed, beginning to walk toward the school again and he followed her. "Man, I really wanted to beat up Dash." He heard her mutter under her breath, and he chuckled.

"You'll get your chance. Dash will do a lot more stupid stuff before school ends." The ghost boy grinned, and Sam smiled at him.

…

Aaron followed the couple invisibly, far enough away that he wouldn't trigger Danny's ghost sense. He clenched his jaw furiously as the ghost boy put his arm around the small of her back.

'_Get your disgusting hands off of her!' _He tried screaming telepathically, but the halfa didn't hear a thing, and it was for the best, he grudgingly admitted to himself. Phantom couldn't know that he was here, that would ruin everything. Timing was everything.

He'd learned that lesson a long, long time ago.

…

Danny, as Phantom, strode into the auditorium confidently. He felt much more confident in Phantom form, and as he walked past the girls, they sighed, leaning against each other for support. He flashed them a grin and a few of them squealed. Sam was pulling her hair up in a scraggly bun when he jumped up on stage. She rolled her eyes. "You are such a ham."

"Moi?" Danny held a gloved hand against his heart as if he was wounded, his eyes going wide.

"Vous." Sam replied dryly. Danny just smiled and shook his head.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!_" Lancer's voiced boomed through the auditorium, silencing the excited chatter among the cast. "Are we ready to get started?"

Danny snickered behind his hand as Lancer approached, wearing a raggedy old director's beret and a megaphone held in his grasp. Sam elbowed him in the stomach and he wheezed in pain.

Lancer strode upstage, handing Phantom and Sam their script. "Scene 1, Act 1. The stage of the Paris Opera, 1919..."


	3. Confusion

Aaron wasn't stupid. He held back all throughout the play, reciting his lines verbatim and pleasing Mr. Lancer until the man's cheeks cracked. He watched from the dark of the shadows of the stage as Danny and Sam sang passionately to one another, his anger and jealousy boiling until finally, _finally_, it was time to make his move.

And it would be a memorable one.

…

"Danny, that was great!" Sam laughed, leaning on the ghost boy's shoulder for support as the rehearsal ended. He beamed impishly down on her smiling, upturned face. "I'm always great!"

She slugged him on the shoulder and he fought the crazy impulse to kiss her, settling for slinging an arm over her small shoulders.

"I think the fangirls are going to be out for your blood soon." He casually commented as they walked across the stage, glancing back over the auditorium where the other girls of the play who had murder gleaming in their eyes as they glared at Sam with Phantom's arm around her.

"Hm, then maybe…" Sam trailed off innocently, then suddenly shoved his arm off and crossed her pointer fingers together to ward him off from advancing on her.

"No!" She laughed as he lunged at her. "You're going to get me killed by the neurotic fangirls!"

"Then why don't I save you, mademoiselle?"

Sam started in surprise as the new voice entered the conversation and the boy's arm whispered by her waist to save her from tripping backwards off the stage. "Careful." He smiled at her. Déjà vu claimed her. _How…?_

"Um, hi." Danny said flatly, the temperature around them lowering around twenty degrees. A charcoal black eyebrow quirked up in annoyance. "Other than Romeo, you are…?"

"Danny!" Sam chided, actually a little shocked at his rudeness.

The strange boy chuckled. "I'm Aaron. I play Raoul."

"Oh, yeah, the one that hardly ever shows up in any interesting scenes." Danny replied, voice colder than ice. "I remember you."

Aaron quirked an eyebrow in Danny's direction. "Have I offended you in some way?"

Danny opened his mouth to retort but his ghost sense whispered past his lips and he let out an indiscernible shiver before narrowing his eyes.

"Ghost, Mr. Lancer!" He called out, and the teacher nodded in his direction to dismiss him. The fangirls sighed simultaneously as he flew out the ceiling.

"Well, he's not a very likable character, is he?" Aaron commented, turning to the Goth girl. She eyed him and responded, "He's very friendly once you get to know him."

Her teeth gritted slightly when he snorted with scorn. "No man is friendly just for the hell of it." He said with disdain, smirking at her.

"Who says?" She snipped icily, scrunching her nose at him. He quickly backpedaled.

"I see I've offended you. I'm sorry. I'm very opinionated." He smiled, but it seemed forced, as if he didn't smile often, or ever. She nodded agreeably. "So am I." She smiled, trying to mend the broken fence. He smiled back and she knew the fences were mended and painted and spruced.

"Look, Saman…Sam," He quickly amended, remembering that she hated her full name, "I would like to go out with you."

Her eyes widened at his forwardness and he pretended to berate himself by face-palming in embarrassment. "I'm so stupid…" He muttered to himself, smirking behind his hand when she said quickly, "No, no! That would…that would be okay. Besides, we gotta know each other for the play, right?"

He smiled grimly. "For the play. Exactly." _'And for our impending marriage.'_

…

"Damn ghost sense." Danny muttered, hovering above the school's roof, looking for the ghost that had triggered his senses. It was incredible what they did to annoy him. And that stupid Raoul jerk...

_He's not a jerk just because he's flirting with Sam._ His mind whispered to him. He scowled at the truth in his thoughts.

_I can call whoever I want a jerk, even some new kid I've never met before._ He told his brain firmly.

All of a sudden a searing, white hot pain hit his back and he screamed in pain, falling to the roof of the school. He rolled over and looked into the sky, eyes blazing, before focusing on a huge dragon.

_What the hell?_ He thought frantically. _I thought all the ghost dragons were taken care of in Aragon's kingdom! They're at peace with humans!_

Apparently this was a new ghost, or an old rival, he thought grimly as he shot up into the sky. It had been so long since that fight he'd forgotten what they looked like. "Hey, ugly!" He shouted, sending a volley of ecto-blasts at the violet-scaled dragon, "Behind on the times? Or just stupid?"

The dragon roared in anger, sending a half-mile long trail of fire at the ghost boy. Danny barely dodged it, sending an ice ray at the fire and freezing it in place. Fury sparked in the mythical creatures eyes before he swiped at Danny with a paw large enough to smash a school bus. Danny yelled as he was tossed halfway across town, slamming into a bridge. But he quickly flew back up to be eye-to-eye with the creature. "Buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but you've gotta _chill!_"

With that, Danny sent ice rays from both his hands and eyes, but it wasn't enough to cover the entire dragon. The creature brushed off the chilling ice, but when he tried to breathe more fire, only steam came out of his snout. Danny smirked. "Guess I _did_ learn something in science class." He boasted, then pulled out the thermos. But before he could suck the dragon in, it swiped him with his paw once more, and then all Danny saw was black.

…

Sam swung her legs idly as she sat on the gleaming high school stage, the faint glow of the emergency lights casting curious shadows along the empty room. The class had left, Lancer requesting that Sam stay and wait for Phantom to tell him they were done for the day, since she and he seemed close. Sam was lost in her thoughts, having a bone to pick with the ghost boy about his rude behavior towards Aaron.

Her violet eyes glanced up as she saw a shimmer by the ceiling, finding Danny as Phantom falling effortlessly through the wall. "Hey, Danny!" She greeted him, standing as he landed on the stage next to her.

"Hey." Danny replied, sidling up to her. She raised an eyebrow at him accusingly. "What?"

"You know what!" She responded, hands on hips. "You were really rude to Aaron!"

Danny's mouth twitched as he slung an arm around her shoulders. He leaned in close, making a slight blush make it's way up her face. "Listen Sammy," She furrowed her eyebrows at the name, "Aaron is a _ghost_. Don't you see? He's only making a pass at you to get to me!"

Sam blinked, then frowned at him. "Your ghost sense didn't go off."

He rolled his eyes. "It didn't need to. It's obvious."

She looked up at him, pushing his arm away. "_What's_ obvious?" She asked, anger edging it's way into her voice.

"That he's using you to get to me!" Danny replied, frustrated. He narrowed his eyes at her as she glared at him.

"So we're back to this, huh?" She asked acidly, hurt and fury bleeding into her eyes. "Back to the egotistic, macho thing from when I was dating Gregor. Danny, not _all_ guys are total jerks who fake being who they aren't just to ask me out. And he's not a _ghost_ who's using me to get to _you_. He's nice and I'm going out with him."

Danny snorted. "Yeah, and the Box Ghost has given up on his reign of terror. Face it, Sam, the only way a guy would go out with you would be if he were a ghost or someone who doesn't live in this town because all the guys here-except for me and Tuck-don't like you."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Well you know what? Go to hell, Danny Fenton!"

With a sob, she ran out of the auditorium.

…

"Oh, god, what hit me?" Danny groaned, waking up with a pounding headache. He was on the stage in the auditorium, which was deserted. "Sam?" He called, then winced as his head throbbed. The soft lights spiked into his skull. "Anyone? Where are you?"

He turned human with a flash of light and then ran out of the auditorium, one hand holding his head. He gritted his teeth as he went to the nurse, politely asking for some aspirin for his head, then running through the hall to his next class, World History, which he had with Sam. Maybe she could explain what happened.

_Okay, I was out by the park near the bridge when that huge dragon hit me and I blacked out. So how did I get in the auditorium? And why did the class leave without telling me? I know Mr. Lancer would have wanted to tell Phantom that we were done rehearsing. _Danny mused, the aspirin slowly making its way through his veins, numbing his headache. _What's going on?_

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he entered World History.

The teacher gave him a disapproving look. "Do you have a pass?" She inquired icily, and he shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Two more tardies, Mr. Fenton, and you're getting a referral." She said, her tone clipped. He nodded and sat at his seat, quickly pulling out a piece of paper to write a note to Sam.

_Sam, what happened?_

She glared at him as he tried to hand it to her, but she snatched it out of his hand. When she read it her eyes became alight with an angry fire.

_**What the hell do you **_**think**_** happened?**_ She scribbled furiously. _**I'm not just going to stand around and be insulted by you.**_

When she handed it to him, his eyes widened at what she wrote.

_What are you talking about? Look, I'm sorry if I was rude to that kid. But I didn't mean it personally to you!_

_**Are you kidding me? You can apologize for the kid, but you still won't apologize to me? Leave me alone!**_

_Sam, what are you talking about? I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did!_

Sam didn't read the last note Danny wrote to her because she refused to take the note he offered. He gritted his teeth and stuffed the note in his backpack, wondering what the hell went on while he was out.

…

Slipping out of Danny's body after Sam stormed out of the auditorium, Aaron cackled. He glanced down at the ghost boy, crumpled and totally vulnerable. He fought the urge to destroy him.

_No. _He reminded himself. _If I do so, Samantha will become suspicious and I can't have that. Besides, if I destroy him now she'll be too overcome with grief, so she'll be immune to my spell._

But he'd gotten this far. Just a while longer until their date, and Samantha would fall madly in love with him, he would destroy Danny Phantom, and become the most feared creature of all the ghost zone.

And _she_ would wish she had never crossed him.

_Yes,_ he thought with a wicked chuckle, _this will be it._

…


	4. Dark Magic

The faint sunlight coming in through the window made Aaron seem almost translucent as he hovered beside Danny's bed, grimacing. The halfa was spread out over the bed, blankets kicked off halfway and hair flyaway over his face. He was snoring lightly. '_Ugh._' Aaron thought, the grooves in his frown deepening. '_I have to overshadow him in THIS state?_' Glancing at the clock that read 5:59, he turned off the alarm before it could wake the ghost boy. Then he bravely phased into him. '_You have to do this,_' he reminded himself. '_This bloody boy and Samantha are too close. She's about to forgive him, and I can't have that.'_ He felt his nerves meld into Danny's and brain cells overpower Danny's sleeping ones. Finally melting into place, he opened his eyes, glowing bright green for a moment before flickering back to blue. He grinned. He was ready.

...

Sam got up that same morning, feeling relaxed for the first time in days. She had decided she would forgive Danny and maybe even apologize herself. He had just been concerned for her, he hadn't meant to sound insulting. She had just overreacted. She did that a lot. Grinning slightly, she brushed her hair and felt happier.

...

"Hey, Sam!" Her heart jumped as Danny ran up to her house and she looked down on him from her window, silent. "Come on, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

She disappeared from her window and he waited patiently until she opened the door and hugged him. "No, I'm not still mad at you." She murmured. "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"That's okay. I'm sorry, too." He kissed her cheek and she blinked up at him in surprise. He just grinned raucously back and put his hand on her back, propelling her toward school. He kept it there the whole time, pressing her to his side as they walked, Sam's face aflame but joyous. Even when they got to school he didn't let her go, making the students gape and Tucker smirk at them.

"Something happen yesterday?" He drawled, grinning as Sam blushed.

"Hm…" Danny just murmured, squeezing her waist. Her knees turned to jelly. Then the first hour bell rang and he grinned lopsidedly. "Gotta go," He said, then kissed Sam's forehead and went off down the hall. Tucker's eyes bulged. "What's going on with you guys?" He blurted. Sam shrugged, face dreamy. "I have no idea." She replied, still staring down the hall where Danny went. "All I did this morning was forgive him and said sorry, and he started acting like this all of a sudden."

"Maybe he's not so clueless," Tucker agreed, pleased.

...

This continued for the rest of the day. Before he left anywhere, Danny would kiss her cheek, forehead, or nose, and couldn't seem to stop touching her. When they went to rehearsals, he flirted more than ever, requesting they do the kissing scene despite the scene being near the end of the play. When Lancer apologetically refused, he winked at Sam and grinned knowingly when she blushed.

...

"Man, Mr. Lancer is really trying to get this down perfect," Sam commented after the said rehearsal, chugging down some water from her water bottle. "He's been pushing us hard."

"I know. He wouldn't even give a day to rehearse the kissing scene." Danny purred, slowly walking forward to pin her against the wall of the backstage, hands braced on either side of her head. He gazed deep into her eyes with his glittering green ones. "Such a disappointment."

"We're rehearsing it next week," Sam barely managed to say and she felt his sweet breath on her lips.

"Why not sooner rather than later?" He whispered, eyes closed and forehead on hers. Her eyes were closed too, in anticipation.

"Why not?" She agreed as his lips captured hers.

'_Something's not right,'_ her mind whispered as he pressed forward. He was kissing her with bruising force, strange for this being their first kiss. It was as if he was claiming her as his, and not in a good way. And it was going too fast, his hands digging into her waist as he attacked her mouth. But it was Danny, and she's been waiting for this for years, and she'd make the most of it. She kissed him back, but it hurt her soft lips and she needed air, so she pulled herself away, panting slightly. Her bottom lip bled a bit, bruised by his force. He looked at her, confused. She smiled back, embarrassed.

"Maybe we could take it a little slower?" She suggested, as if in explanation. He smiled back at her, though it was a bit strained, and put his lips to hers again, doing as she asked.

'_Yeah, this is much better,_' Sam thought dreamily. Then her brain cut in, '_But where's the sparks?_'

'_There doesn't have to be sparks in EVERY kiss,_' she answered distantly. '_This is still really nice._'

For some reason, her brain was unconvinced, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as Danny pulled back and smile at her, nuzzling her cheek. "That was nice."

'_Yeah, __**nice**__._' Her heart rebelled, but she silenced it and smiled back at him. "Yeah."

He let go of her, the first time in the day and stepped back. "I should probably get going." He said, almost abruptly. At her confused look, he smiled. "Homework," he said by explanation, and she nodded slowly. That grin still on his face, he gave her a hard, fast kiss on the lips, then flew out of the building. Sam just raised her hand to her lips and stared after him, thoughts muddled in her head.

...

_Computer Journal_

_May 13, 2010_

_Ohmygod. Danny kissed me today! He was flirting with me all day and after POTO rehearsals he kissed me! I'm still in shock._

Sam stared at the blinking cursor on her computer, deep in thought. She bit her lip.

_But…something's not right. I didn't __**feel**__ anything. I mean, it was nice…but that was it. Am I making too big a deal of this? Just, with the fakeout makeout, something sparked. Isn't that why I've been obsessed with him all these years? Now he kissed me and I'm complaining. I'm being ridiculous. I liked it. But maybe tomorrow I'll __**make**__ sparks happen._

Sam grinned, hands still on her keyboard.

_I can't wait._

_-Sam_

...

Intent on her new plan, Sam hurried to school, looking everywhere for Danny. He'd called her last night and said he couldn't walk to school with her, he need to go to school early. It was a half hour before school started and it was deserted, except for a couple making out near the building.

'_Wait a minute…_' Sam gasped and walked closer, tears springing into her eyes. "_Danny?_"

Taking a moment to part from the girl he was gluttoning himself on, he turned his head to look at her.

Paulina grinned smugly from behind him. She was pressed up against the wall the exact same way Sam had been in yesterday. The Goth bit back a sob, eyes angry but tearful. "What the hell is going on here?"

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to Paulina, who was pouting at him. "Hey sweetie, go wait inside. I'll be there in a minute." He winked, making her giggle and flounce away. When she got inside the school building, Danny turned to Sam, arms crossed. "What did you do that for?" He spat. "We were hitting it off!"

"Oh, I'm sure!" Sam hissed. "What the hell are you doing? What about _us_?" She gesticulated wildly as she spoke and pity slid into his eyes.

"Sam, I've known about your feelings for me for some time now." His voice was apologetic and she wanted to smack him. "So I figured I'd try to make it work. We kissed, and it didn't work out. End of story."

"So that's why you were oh-so-enthusiastically eating my face." Sam snapped, venom in her voice. There were two angry, bright red spots in her cheeks.

"I did that to make up for the lack of response from _you_." He replied bitingly. She felt the blood drain out of her face and she went cold at his insult.

"Well, it's good to know I'm the last girl you'd ever want to kiss." She hissed.

"I said that in the nicest way possible." Danny said, frustrated. "What did you want me to say? That you're a horrible kisser? That it's like I'm kissing a guy?"

"I think you just _did_ say it." She wanted to crawl in a hole, her heart shriveling in her chest.

"Dammit, Sam-" He grabbed her by the shoulders but she shrugged away. His eyes flashed.

"Look, I did this for you." He stated angrily. "I tried to make it work for us."

"A relationship can't be based on _pity_, Danny!" She exploded, humiliated. "You didn't have to string me along like that just to see if you liked me enough to date me, and then run to Paulina when you realized you didn't! You led me on!"

"Hell, I _knew_ I didn't like you like that!" He snapped, and her heart stopped, breaking into little pieces. "But Sam, you gotta realize, I'm a guy and you're a girl and you were willing." He smirked and that dark hole was looking pretty good to her right now. "But after our kiss I realized, I'm _Danny Phantom._ I don't _have _to settle. So I picked Paulina up and came here."

Speechless, she stared up at him, eyes searching for any sign of her best friend. Absently she wondered where his laughing eyes went, his warm voice, his words of encouragement and praise.

Without realizing it, her hand came up and cracked him against the cheek.

His eyes flashed red, a handprint blooming on his pale face. "Leave me alone." He hissed, visibly keeping himself in check. His fists were clenched at his sides, a vein almost popping out on his forehead. He tore through the air, leaving her heartbroken and miserable. Hot tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran, finally falling onto a stray picnic table, sobbing her eyes out. For the first time in her life, she hated Danny. It was so foreign, so terrifying, she could do nothing but cry. Her best friend was gone; in his place was an emotionless monster.

Hands touched her shoulders and, hysterical, she pushed them away. But they held on tight and she let them, crying softly. Aaron was there, concern in his green eyes. "Sam, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, holding her close. He comforted as she cried and croaked out the story, and by the end of it he was furious.

"That bastard!" He swore. "I'll kill him!"

"N-no." Sam sniffed, wiping away her tears. "It's okay. We're done. Over. Forever."

"Good." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Want to go to the Nasty Burger?"

"What?" He eyebrows furrowed, brain spinning at his abrupt change of conversation. "But we have to go to school."

"I don't think you're well enough to see him at school." Aaron winked, much the same way Danny had yesterday. "Let's play hooky."

She smiled, her cheeks tear-stained. "Okay."

...

Danny came into consciousness with an aching headache and stinging cheek. "Ouch." He muttered, touching his gloved hand to his cheek. He was exhausted.

Wait…

A gloved hand?

He looked down, seeing he was in Phantom mode. _What the hell?_ He looked around. He was in the pitch black janitor's closet. He blearily got to his feet, head pounding, and groped around for the doorknob. He found it and twisted it, only to be denied. The same phrase flitted through his brain as before as he found the light switch, flipping it on. He was right; he was in the janitor's closet. He tried the doorknob again but found it still locked. With a muttered curse, he turned intangible and flew upwards, out of the building. He landed behind the school, head starting to pound as he tried to remember. He only got quick snatches of memory. He saw an image of Sam blushing and grinning at him, an image of Tucker smirking smugly. Then he saw Sam again, this time pale, heartbreak and betrayal and disbelief all etched in those knockout violet eyes that were beginning to fill with tears.

He groaned as he collapsed against the building from the agony in his head. The images faded but left him shocked. What was going on? What had happened? Why was Sam crying?

He had to figure this out, and soon. Ever since he'd fought that dragon, he'd been having sudden blackouts and memory losses, ending up with his friends angry with him and him completely out of the loop. It was frustrating and frightening, not knowing what was going on. Deciding the best course of action was to rest and get rid of his vicious headache, the ghost boy flew home, not knowing something evil was brewing.

...

Across town, the local Nasty Burger was full of early bird people who were in need of some breakfast on their way to work or just driving through town on their way to vacation. No one noticed the two high school students in a hideaway booth in the back, sipping on Cokes and talking.

"I…I just don't understand why he would _do_ that." Sam murmured, the smell of grease thickening as the customers strolled in. She traced a carving in the wood of the table, keeping her gaze locked on it. "He's been my best friend for…forever. I don't know what to do without him. But I have to. I'm done with him, before he gets worse. I know he would never physically hurt me, but he more than capable of emotionally hurting me."

Aaron's smooth hands covered her slender fingers and held them. Her eyes jerked to his face, his moss green eyes boring into hers. "I understand that. People change, Sammy." She winced at the endearment but didn't say anything. "He's shown his true colors." He took her other hand with his, their gazes interlocking. "Now I want to show you mine."

Aaron's dark magic interlaced and melded into her, causing her to snap to attention and then relax while leaning toward him. Their connected hands sent and absorbed the same magic, the intense sensors in the palms reacting to them immediately. If she still trusted and cared for Danny, it wouldn't have worked as well. She might have realized what he was doing and struggled to break it, or would've broken it without realizing it. But hearing that she was done with Danny was the key to his plan. She was done with her feelings for him. The dark magic seeping into her brain made her fall in love with him, need him, without restraint. She didn't notice anyone else, care about anything else, couldn't function without him. No longer would she rebel. No longer would she slap him. He nearly growled at the thought. The nerve, a mere woman, physically abusing him! But she was his now. She _needed_ him.

He grinned an ugly grin as her pupils enlarged and eyes went soft with love for him, her cheeks becoming rosy. By her gaze, he knew she didn't notice the bustle of busy people, the adults brushing past her, the shouting of the cashiers to the people to get their food. All she noticed was him.

_She was his. _

…


	5. The Reveal

The next day, the first thing Danny saw was the love of his life kissing another man.

He stared in horror as Aaron pressed Sam up against the lockers, his lips pressing onto hers forcefully. The Goth girl kissed him back, holding him close and smiling into it.

A million thoughts ran through his mind. _When did this happen? What's going on? Why is she kissing him? Why is she LETTING him kiss her like that?_

His blood boiled at the possessive hold Aaron had around the girl, but he forced a smile onto his face. It looked more like a grimace, though. He knew Sam wouldn't respond to him throwing wild, jealousy driven questions at her, so he had to be pleasant to talk to her. He walked up to them, eyes flashing green at the smirk on Aaron's face when he pulled away from the girl. "Well, hello, Fenton."

"Well hey. What's going on here?" Danny tried to ask pleasantly. "When did you two start…dating?"

Sam turned excited violet eyes to him. "Yesterday! Oh, Danny, Aaron is the perfect guy for me!" She snuggled up to said boy, those eyes turning to gaze up at him. Danny felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He'd always wanted her to look at _him_ like that, with adoration and love. '_It's too late, Fenton. She's with another guy now, and you have to be happy for her._'

"That's…great!" He smiled, his cheeks hurting at the action. _'Think of the ghost. Think of the blackouts. Don't think of Sam with another guy.' _"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Hmm? Oh, maybe later. I want to spend time with Aaron before class." Sam said distractedly, still gazing at Aaron.

"_Sam,_" He hissed, "I _need_ to talk to you. _Now_." He clasped her wrist in his hand and tugged her across the hall.

"Danny!" Her eyes sparked with anger, then glazed over again. "What's going on?"

"What's going on with _you?_" Danny asked, frustration clear in his voice. "When did you start dating him?"

"I told you, yesterday!" Sam replied, gazing over at her boyfriend. He waved at her and she nearly swooned.

"I mean…what happened? _How_ did you start dating?" Danny asked, trying to focus her attention back on him.

"Well, yesterday, after you kissed Paulina-" Anger once again sharpened her gaze and ice coated her voice. "You broke up with me, so Aaron skipped school with me to take me to the Nasty Burger. _He_ made sure I was alright."

Danny's jaw dropped at her accusation. "_What? _Sam, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! I don't-"

"It's fine, Danny." The anger dissipated and her face was blank with love for Aaron once again. "I was a foolish girl who thought she was in love with you. It turns out the man for me is right over there."

Her words once again punched him in the gut. "In love…with me?" He managed to croak, heart soaring.

"_Thought_ I was in love," Sam corrected, and his soaring heart fell and smashed on the ground. "But after everything that happened yesterday, I realized I _didn't_. I only want to be with Aaron."

"Sam, I think Aaron has something to do with a dragon ghost I fought the other day!" Danny managed to say around his cracking heart. "I think he's out to get me."

Her jaw clenched and fire flared in her amethyst eyes. "Don't you _dare_ accuse _him_ of anything! You're the one who led me on and cheated on me yesterday!" She hissed. "I _love_ Aaron, and I'm going to be with him. I'm done with you. Over. Forever! I thought you'd be able to understand, but now I know you won't. So don't talk to me ever again."

The fire fizzled out and her eyes once again glazed over as she ran over to Aaron. He put his arm around her and they walked off, Aaron throwing a smug look full of hate at Danny.

Danny just stood there, speechless.

…

"So what happened?" Aaron asked his girlfriend as they walked down the hall. "How did he take it?"

"He just doesn't understand our love." Sam replied breathily, gazing at him adoringly. "It's just like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Or Phantom of the Opera," Aaron reminded her, smiling with sinister intent. "We're meant for each other, but the Phantom wants to tear us apart."

"Wait…Danny isn't Phantom in the play-" Sam asked, confused. Aaron interrupted her with a hard kiss, then pulled back, smirking into her blank eyes. "What were you saying?"

"Uh…I don't remember…" She whispered, lost in his eyes.

"Good girl," He smiled at her, and she soaked in his praise.

…

"Tucker, what the hell is going on?" Danny ran up to his friend at his locker, shock clear in his voice. "Sam is dating Aaron, I apparently cheated on Sam with Paulina, and I have no idea what's going on!"

Tucker looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I fought this dragon ghost and after that I've been having blackouts and memory loss! Sam is dating the guy that plays Raoul in the play, she says I kissed her and then cheated on her with Paulina, but I can't remember anything! And she's furious with me and won't explain anything!" Danny blurted out in one breath. He gasped for air and rested his head against the cool locker door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, let's try that again, but a little slower." Tucker said worriedly, then listened as Danny spelled it out for him.

…

After that day, they couldn't get to Sam to talk to her. She was always around Aaron, the dark magic causing her to be completely emotionless except for her love for him. He would protect her from both Danny _and_ Tucker, and when they caught her alone, she would brush them off. Well, she would talk about Aaron to Tucker until his ears fell off, but around Danny, she became cold. This was a strange thing, since the dark magic had taken away all of her emotions. Aaron never saw this coldness, so he didn't worry about it.

Aaron was too busy planning his takeover. After the play, the ghost boy's heart would be forever broken and he'd be too weak to fight. The ghost would destroy him, gain fame in the ghost zone, and bring Sam back with him to rule his kingdom with him.

Yes, that's right. Aaron was Aragon, the dragon ghost. When his bride had escaped with the ghost boy and his sister had stolen his kingdom and powers of the pendant from him, he'd sworn revenge. He'd destroy the boy who'd stolen his bride and he'd take her back to rule with him, as originally planned, but he'd have the extra fame of being the ghost who destroyed the ghost boy, so his rivals would fear him. Once feared, no one would challenge him when he took over their homes and villages, adding to his land, and finally taking over the human world.

And he'd not only have revenge on the ghost boy, but on those who'd wronged him in the past.

But first, he had to mold his bride into the correct image for a queen.

"Sweetie," He began as they walked to the play rehearsals, "I'd like it if you dressed in brighter colors."

"Really?" She asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Yes, and you could start wearing dresses. It would make you look beautiful." He murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Don't I already look beautiful?" She asked, though her cheeks glowed with pleasure at his praise.

"Everyone needs a little work, and yours is in fashion." Aaron responded distantly. "You can go shopping after rehearsals."

"Oh…okay." Sam said brightly, a smile on her face, though something felt back-handed about his compliment. "Whatever makes me more beautiful to you."

…

**Okay, I'll explain some of this if you didn't understand. (It's kind of confusing.) Aragon's dark magic is SUPPOSED to make her completely emotionless, so she'll only love him. So it's strange that whenever Danny talks to her, she becomes cold towards him. She's supposed to be all happy and bubbly, even if she doesn't want to be. If you've ever read the 'Uglies' series, she's supposed to act like a bubblehead, all carefree and happy, but around Danny she isn't. **

**Yes, you find out Aaron is Aragon! (gets tomatoes thrown at me) Yeah, I know, obvious right? **

**-Phantom Misfit**


	6. The Second Reveal

"I am the Angel of Music…"

"Cut, cut!" Lancer shouted at his actors at rehearsal. They had been in the middle of the scene where Christine was being lured into the Phantom's cave, with Phantom singing 'Angel of Music.'

"What now, Mr. Lancer?" Danny as Phantom uncharacteristically barked. He ripped off the Phantom mask and rubbed his cheek. "This thing is suffocating me!"

"Phantom, you're supposed to look at Sam _lovingly_, not like you want to kill her." Lancer replied, concerned instead of frustrated. "Can I talk to you backstage for a minute?"

Danny rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and then closed them in exasperation. "Alright."

He stalked backstage, the not-quite-fitting cape billowing behind him. Lancer followed, stopping short as Danny turned around to face him and listen to what he had to say.

Lancer bit his cheek as he observed the agitated teen. His white hair was mussed, as if not taken care of for a while. His face was haggard, his eyes angry and frustrated but reflecting weariness. His body was tense when it was normally relaxed, his foot tapping in a nervous rhythm. Sympathy welled up in Lancer for the ghost boy. He knew the teen was busy with ghosts _and_ doing this play, but lately he seemed to be extra stressed.

And for some strange reason, the same was happening to Danny Fenton. Sam Manson had been ignoring him for the new boy who played Raoul, a real shock for the whole school. They'd always believed Fenton and Manson were going to end up together, and now it seemed like they weren't even speaking. During rehearsals Sam hung out with Aaron as well, instead of joking around with Phantom like she used to.

Lancer knew there should be something connecting in his brain about this, but he just couldn't think of it.

But for now, he had to help his students, even if they were dead.

"Phantom, is there anything…going on? Anything wrong?" The teacher asked cautiously, seeing the boy's impatient look.

At the question, the ghost seemed shocked, and then slightly deflated. His emerald eyes dropped to the floor and his rigid shoulders sagged. "Yeah," He muttered, "But it's complicated."

"Phantom, if it's making you this upset, I think you need some help." Lancer said earnestly, surprised the boy actually told him something was wrong.

Phantom laughed humorlessly. "Believe me, I've tried everything. Nothing's going to help."

"Is it about Sam Manson?"

His head shot up. "What? How did you-?"

"I'm very observant, Mr. Phantom." Mr. Lancer replied, smirking slightly at the ghost's shocked expression. "And you can tell me if there's any…problems between the two of you. She's very fond of you."

The ghost boy's eyes closed, almost in pain. "Not anymore."

"Oh…you mean Aaron?" Lancer glanced at the couple, Aaron smirking down into Sam's enraptured, upturned face. He grimaced, also noticing her change of style. She was wearing a short pink dress with white leggings, her makeup different shades of pink and peach.

Danny blew out a breath. "Yeah."

"You know, even if she wasn't dating him…she's been in love with her friend Danny for years." Lancer said lightly, trying to gauge the ghost teen's reaction.

The boy laughed, almost hysterically, shaking his head. "Of course." He muttered. Then he looked up at the teacher, frustrated. "That's not what the problem is."

"Then what is it?"

_None of your business!_ Danny wanted to scream. "It's _my_ problem, and I'll figure it out."

"Alright. Just know I'm here if you need help." Lancer said, lips tightening.

Danny nodded, grateful. "Will do." Then an idea came to him in a flash, and he nearly groaned at his stupidity of not thinking of it before. "Wait, I think there _is_ something you can do!"

xoxox

"Samantha Manson!" Mr. Lancer called to the girl after rehearsal. "Please stay after class!"

"Okay!" She walked over to him, Aaron in tow.

"Uh…alone, please." Lancer requested. He was taken aback when Aaron shot him an icy glare and walked off to lean against a wall, arms folded and eyes narrowed. Sam looked back at him and blew him a kiss, but it didn't seem to improve his mood.

"Sam, I'm afraid I have to give you an after-school detention." Mr. Lancer told her, trying to put on a stern face.

"What?" Her face fell at the prospect of not spending time with Aaron. "Why?"

"Um…Public displays of affection." Mr. Lancer decided. "Between you and Aaron. You should know better, Miss Manson. It's not allowed in school."

"Oh." She looked near tears and he had to struggle to stay firm on his decision. "Okay…"

He nodded. "You can just come straight to the detention room with me right now, Sam. Just tell your boyfriend he can go on home and wait for you there."

She did so, and Aaron's scowl deepened. He shot a sinister look at Mr. Lancer, actually causing the teacher to shudder at the intensity of his glare. He didn't know what was going on, but something was definitely up.

xoxox

Sam followed Mr. Lancer to detention, her mind filled with thoughts of Aaron. '_I wonder what he's doing._' She thought wistfully. '_I hope he's thinking of me. I can't wait until our date tomorrow. I hope-_'

"Miss Manson?" She was jerked out of her thoughts by Mr. Lancer's inquiring voice. "We're here."

He was holding the door open for her and she walked in, dejected.

Until she saw who else was in the classroom.

"Mr. Lancer!" She spun around, but he'd closed the door and left. She jumped at the door handle but Danny Phantom jumped in front of it, blocking her only exit. She glared at him frostily. "What do you want?"

"Look, Sam," He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place, eyes boring into hers. "You haven't let me talk to you for _days_. You won't let me explain or even ask _what_ you were accusing me of! So I'm just going to say this, and if you still hate me that much, I'll leave you alone." He took a deep breath. "A few days ago, I fought this dragon ghost and blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the auditorium, and couldn't remember anything after the fight in the park. Then I went to class and tried to send you notes, but you said I insulted you and you were mad at me. The last thing I remember was going to sleep that night, and then I woke up in a locked janitor's closet. I had a really bad headache and someone hit me in the face because my cheek hurt, so I went home to sleep it off. Then when I come to school, you and this total stranger are dating and you're accusing me of cheating on you with Paulina!"

Sam blinked as he took deep breaths of air from his rapid speech, stunned.

"So you can see why I'm frustrated and confused," He continued, his thumbs beginning to rub her shoulders soothingly. "Can you _please_ explain what's going on?"

The feel of his hands on her shoulders snapped her out of her shock and she shoved him away. "Okay," She replied angrily, the rush of emotions feeling incredible, "I'll tell you what happened. You were my _best friend_ whom I trusted! I told you I wanted to go out with Aaron and you freaked out, saying he was only after me and I was _completely_ undesirable to any man alive! Then _you_ kissed me after rehearsals-" She continued, ignoring Danny's jaw drop, "-and I felt great until I came to school the next morning and caught _you_ kissing Paulina in Phantom form!" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger at the accusation. "When I asked you what you were doing, you said you had just been leading me on because you knew I liked you and I was just a willing girl, but it was like you were kissing a guy. _Then_ you said you didn't have to _settle_ for me because you were the all-mighty Danny Phantom! Then I slapped you across the face, which is why your cheek hurt. You told me to leave you alone and you went inside the school." She was breathing hard after her story and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Sam!" He pulled her close and hugged her, his face pale. He pulled back and forced her to look him in the eyes by cupping her chin. "I would never cheat on you! I don't remember _any_ of that happening!"

"Oh, really?" She asked, her anger waning a tiny bit at his sincerity. "Then who did?"

"I-" He brushed back his bangs, shaking his head. "I have no idea. Maybe a morphing ghost took my form or…or a ghost overshadowed me!"

"Look, Danny, whatever it was…" Sam said quietly, "I'm with Aaron now. And I don't think we can be friends anymore. I can't trust you anymore. I don't know what to believe. I used to love you but…I love him, now."

Anguish clouded Danny's eyes. "But Sam…" He said earnestly, "I _love_ you!"

The impact of his words slammed between them like a 10,000 ton weight. They stared at each other, each waiting for the dust to settle after his words hit.

When it did, Sam's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," She sobbed, pushed him aside and ran out of the room.

xoxox


	7. Showtime

The next week was pure hell for Danny.

It was just like in his nightmares. Whenever he came across Sam and Aaron, she would greet him with false cheer and wouldn't meet his eyes. She was no longer cold toward him, but he could almost see the pity radiating off of her. His heart was a frozen tundra, his world grey and cold. It was what he'd always known would happen – once she knew his true feelings for her, she withdrew with guilt and pity, thinking she led him on, not being able to reciprocate the feelings.

Tucker had also commented on the brief time he'd seen Danny and Sam as a couple, confirming Danny's suspicions that he was either having memory loss or someone was doing this on purpose, because he _knew_ he would never cheat on or hurt Sam. That was the only thing that kept him going, knowing that once he caught the ghost that had created this icy hell he was living in, he'd send it into the same place. And maybe he could convince Sam he'd been overshadowed when he said he loved her, too, so they could be friends again.

He didn't know what he'd do if they grew apart.

To Mr. Lancer's distress, Phantom didn't get better, but worse. He looked haggard and old, like his heart was breaking. The only good thing about it was that he put his all into his performance in the play. The heartbreak was there in his voice, his looks, his attitude, and everyone was mesmerized by his soulful rendition of the Phantom.

The play was coming up, and while Mr. Lancer was excited and proud of his student's work, he was extremely concerned with both Danny _and_ Phantom. They both seemed to be heartsick and tired, not speaking to Sam. But he was never able to speak to the boys because they always left class in a hurry, not taking time to talk to anyone. Danny would run out the door while Phantom would rip off his mask and fly out through the ceiling, leaving everyone bewildered.

No one saw Aaron's girlfriend gaze at him as the ghost left, sadness in her eyes.

...

Sam was confused, and scared.

Ever since Danny told her he loved her, her thoughts had been torn. She wasn't used to it. She was used to being completely in love with Aaron, thinking of nothing but him. Now she thought of both him _and_ Danny.

_He hurt you,_ her mind reminded her. _He cheated on you, he lied to you, insulted you! Aaron is perfect. He loves you, cares about you, wants you to be the best you can be!_

Sam glanced down at her clothing, the kind Aaron had chosen for her. She wore a light pink shirt with cap sleeves and a pretty white skirt with lace etching the bottom. '_No, he wants you to be the best of what HE WANTS you to be_.' Her heart replied simply. Her head throbbed with the indecision.

'_But I _love _Aaron!_' her mind shot back. '_Shouldn't I want to be and do what he pleases?"_

'_But if _he _loved_ you_,_'her heart said quietly, '_He'd love you for who you are. Not what he's making you into._'

Silent tears cascaded down Sam's face as she lay down on her bed, hugging her pillow close.

...

"Great rehearsal!" Mr. Lancer called out the next day to his actors as they left the stage. "Remember, the play is at 8 tonight, dress rehearsal at 6:30! Be there or you fail this class!"

That was the only motivation they needed. The kids began talking to their friends about costumes and carpooling as they shuffled out of the auditorium, glad this play was about to be over.

"I'll pick you up tonight, sweetie," Aaron said to Sam before she had time to speak. Just then, Danny as Phantom walked by, so the boy smirked at him and gave her a passionate kiss, much to the other boy's chagrin. Danny rolled his eyes and flew out of the building while Sam pulled away from Aaron, dizzy from his kiss but still a little taken aback.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, rubbing her head.

"Kissing my future bride!" Aaron replied, and she gasped.

"You…are you proposing to me?" She asked, stunned.

"I suppose you could say that." He murmured to her. "Although it's _going_ to happen."

Her heart rebelled, though her head rejoiced. She kissed him to keep him from talking and ruining the moment again; wanting only to feel the love she was used to feeling.

He grinned into the kiss, the dark thoughts in his head rejoicing as well.

...

"Five minutes!" Mr. Lancer cried backstage that night. "Five minutes until showtime! Is everyone in costume? Good! Aaron, you're up first! Where's Mitchell? The auctioneer is in this scene!"

"Break a leg, darling," Aaron purred to Sam, kissing her hard. She smiled at him and said the same, then went to fix her hair that he'd mussed.

She was reapplying her lipstick when she saw Danny, as Phantom, reflected in the mirror. Her heart thumped, hard, and turned over when she turned around to face him, forcing a weak smile to her face. "Hi."

"Hi." He was gazing at her with equal surprise, his normally neon green eyes going dark as he appraised her costume. Then they raised to meet hers, seeing the nervousness there.

She swallowed hard, forcing words to come to her lips. "You look handsome."

It was true. His costume consisted of a sheer white shirt with ruffles down the front and sleeves coupled with a worn black jacket. He also had black pants and brown dress-like shoes, with black gloves. His white half-mask contrasted with his tan skin and black jacket, but matched his snow white hair that was slicked back.

"Thanks." He said, voice low. His eyes caressed her. "You look…"

"Hideous?" Sam guessed with a slight smile. "That's what Aaron said."

"Actually, I was going to say beautiful." He murmured, stepping closer. "You could never look hideous."

She was wearing the costume from the first scene, where the men who bought the opera house discovered her dancing as a background dancer to Carlotta. Since it was high school, though, they had modified it. Instead of ending right beneath her breasts, the brown corset ended above her belly button. The straps holding it up was like a Roman style, a circle of darker brown fabric around her neck with buttons adorning it. The bottom part was a wispy skirt with the same dark brown fabric around her hips, with the lighter fabric falling to her knees.

Her hair was pulled back with a gold band, the dark hair curled into ringlets and falling to her shoulders. Her shoes were gold ballet slippers.

"Thanks," She replied bashfully, looking down and blushing. She spun a ringlet around her finger shyly, then pushed it behind her ear.

"Aaron said you looked hideous?" Danny asked, stepping even closer. "Why?"

Her smile fell slightly. "Well, he didn't like the color and he said it was an ugly cut." She glanced down at the outfit and shrugged self-consciously. "I mean, I guess he's right, pink looks better on me, I just thought he'd…say I look nice, or something." She rolled her shoulders, which she did when she was hurt. "It doesn't matter."

Suddenly she realized he was standing right in front of her, gazing down at her intently. "You look gorgeous, Sam, and don't let him tell you different."

Her heart flipped and her knees went curiously weak. "Thank you." She croaked.

His eyes flitted away from her and then hardened, as if he'd come to a decision. They locked gazes once more and he grabbed her hand. "Sam, look. I know you love Aaron. I'm okay with that, but I _can't_ lose your friendship. I know you don't love me back, and that's fine. I understand. But I'll always love you. And Aaron seems…" His lips tightened on the words as her head spun from the force of his words. "Never mind. Just know…that I'll always be here for you." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

Sam's mouth opened to speak, but she was interrupted by Lancer. "Showtime everybody! Aaron and Mitchell, you're up! Sam, get ready, you're first on the next scene!"

Danny's green eyes bore into hers, then he gave her a small smile before he pushed her gently toward the stage.

It was show time.

...

Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I'm posting this chapter because I don't think I'll be posting any for a while. I've written all the chapters up to chapter 9, but I need to stop for awhile because of my schoolwork and the fact that I'm sick. So please bear with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review! :)

Sam's outfit: http:/ screenmusings .org/ PhantomOfTheOpera /pages/ PotO_ (Just take out the spaces)


	8. Author's Note: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT

Okay guys, I've updated this chapter to remove the part where overshadowed!Danny -almost- hits Sam. I don't want to address this in my story, it's too personal and I just can't deal with it. So in this fanfic, overshadowed!Danny only yells at her and she is NOT afraid of him. She's only afraid of him hurting her emotionally in the future, not physically. So whenever I say the word 'hurt' I mean EMOTIONALLY, not physically.

I don't want anyone to get the impression that she would trust him or love him after he almost hit her, because if someone -almost- or -does- hit you, _you shouldn't either._

Sorry, but it's the truth. I'm positive you'll find someone who loves you the way you are. :)

So, everything past Chapter 5 has been edited.

Thank you!

-Phantom Misfit


	9. Angel of Music

The first scenes went well – there were tears in the audience's eyes when Sam sang 'Think of Me', wearing a beautiful white dress with lots of frills and beading. Lancer had gotten it at a secondhand shop as a used wedding dress, and the play's costume designers had taken care of the rest.

Before that, Tucker had rigged a fake curtain to fall on Carlotta, played by Paulina (she may have a screechy voice, but so did Carlotta, so Mr. Lancer thought it was perfect.) The audience gasped at the perfect time when it looked like she would be crushed by it, but she dodged in time to _look_ like she'd been injured, but really wasn't.

And even before _that_, the crew had created an enormous chandelier to rest on most of the stage while the auction scene went on, rigged to the ceiling to be able to swing over the audience on cue.

It was now the scene where Christine and her dancer friend Meg talk about her success and the Angel of Music. The stage was dark, only a few candles lighting it and washing the blonde and brunette in a soft, flickering light.

"Father once spoke of an angel…I used to dream he'd appear...Now as I sing, I can sense him...And I know he's here..." Sam sang softly, darkly, as if in a trance. "Here in this room he calls me softly...somewhere inside...hiding...Somehow I know he's always with me...he - the unseen genius..."

Meg, played by Star, sang back a bit uneasily, "Christine, you must have been dreaming...stories like this can't come true...Christine, you're talking in riddles...and it's not like you..."

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" Sam belted out, the emotion washing over the audience.

Star murmured to herself, "Who is this angel? This..."

At the same time, they began to sing. "Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel..."

As Sam began to sing once her parts, the words struck a chord within her. Aaron's face came to mind as the words trailed from her lips. "He's with me, even now..."

Seemingly bewildered, Star sang back, "Your hands are cold..."

Sam's eyes glistened with emotion. "All around me..."

"Your face, Christine, its white..." Star said, fear in her voice. And even though it was part of the song, Sam knew it was true. Her face was drained of color as Aaron's face in her mind smirked at her, striking fear into her heart.

"It frightens me…" She whispered, holding a hand to her bosom.

Star, as if knowing this wasn't just a scene, took Sam's hand and looked pleadingly into Sam's eyes. "Don't be frightened…"

The crowd was almost on the edge of their seats, no one breathing, until the girl who played Giry purposely interrupted the moment.

But in Sam's mind, the moment had not been broken, but had gotten stronger.

...

The next scene was in her dressing room, which the set creators had done amazingly well. It was set upon a moving stage, so that as she stepped into the mirror the scene would change from her dressing room to Phantom's lair. There were flowers and candles everywhere, and an antique bureau where Sam sat and brushed her hair, awaiting Aaron's entrance.

When he did, she was supposed to look excited to see him, as he was her long-lost love, so a big smile adorned her face as he entered. "Oh, Raoul, it is you!"

Aaron smiled at her and the magic in Sam caused love for him to leap, because this was the only time he'd ever smiled without smugness or smirking. They proceeded with their dialogue until Sam told him, "Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

With a cheery smile, Aaron replied, "No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper!"

Acting nervous, Sam looked around as if expecting to see the Phantom. "No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict."

"I shan't keep you up late!" Aaron cajoled.

"No, Raoul…" Sam said, rebelling against his forcing her to do what she didn't want.

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes, Little Lotte." He interrupted her, giving her a kiss and then leaving the room.

"Raoul!" Sam cried after him, but he didn't return. As she picked up a hand mirror and looked into it sadly, she spoke her dialogue. The next words were scarily true, in her life and in the play. "Things have changed, Raoul."

After a moment, a voice boomed over the speakers. "Insolent boy! A slave of fashion basking in your  
glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" The crowd gasped at the voice, and some people cheered for the _real_ start of the play.

A wide smile adorned Sam's face at the voice. "Angel! I hear you! Speak -I listen...stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me...enter at last, Master!"

The voice once again spoke. "Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!"

Sam looked at a full length mirror they'd place on the stage, entranced. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..."

"I am your Angel...Come to me: Angel of Music ..."

You could hear Aaron rattling something backstage, yelling, "Who's in there?"

Sam drifted closer to the mirror, as Phantom sang softly, seductively, "I am your Angel of Music...Come to me: Angel of Music..."

The music blasted the chorus of the Phantom of the Opera, exciting the audience. They whooped as the first real sight of the Phantom phased through the mirror, especially excited because it was Danny Phantom. A few boys whistled and a lot of people clapped, but then they quieted down to listen to the song.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came...that voice which calls to me and speaks my name..." Sam sang in a deep concerto voice. '_This is too close to the truth!_' She thought wildly. '_This is starting to get scary!_' But she was forced to continue, heart sinking at the lyrics. "And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind...

"Sing once again with me our strange duet...My power over you grows stronger yet...And though you turn from me, to glance behind," On cue, Sam turned to look behind her as the stage turned, but he pulled her back to face him, staring into her eyes. "The Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind. . ."

Sam swallowed hard. '_Was this play _made_ for my life?_' She wondered almost hysterically. It was describing her life is the past few weeks, wanting to be with Aaron, but this strange phantom was always inside her mind, questioning her love for the brown-haired boy. And as she began thinking about the ghost boy more and more, his power of making her question Aaron was growing.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear..." She cupped his unmasked cheek in her hand and gently stroked it. "I am the mask you wear..."

He held her hand to his cheek with his gloved hand. "It's me they hear..."

At the same time, they chorused, "Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined; the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind..."

Finally the stage stopped turning and they were at the Phantom's lair. Tucker had created hovering candelabras with fake flames and a smoke machine made the lair look foggy and misty. They had also made the set up with a lot of mirrors like the real set, and a lot of cushions. After Phantom sang 'Music of the Night', Sam saw the paper-mache statue made to look like her and pretended to faint, falling on the cushions safely. Some boys in the audience laughed but most applauded her for her backwards fall that she did without flinching.

In the next scene, the backstage crew had hauled out a piano, which Phantom used as Sam slept. Beside it was a small music box that played gently as she stirred, keeping her in a half-awake trance. "I remember there was mist...swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake..." She mumbled to herself, candlelight flickering across her porcelain face and raven hair. "There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man..."

Phantom was working on a new song when he turned and noticed she was awake. His face was expressionless and he turned back to the piano as she walked up behind him. She gingerly reached out to touch his cheek and he leaned back in pleasure as she caressed his face. "Who was that shape  
in the shadows?" She murmured. She rubbed the edges of the mask as his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. "Whose is the face in the mask?"

With those words, she ripped off his mask.

With a shriek of outrage, he pretended to knock her down and covered the side of his face with his hand. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?" He screamed, towering over her as she shrank back in fear. "Curse you! You little Iying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you!" He was running out of steam, though, and he finished with an annoyed, "Curse you!"

She was shaking, plastered to the floor. But then she realized – the shaking was fake. _She wasn't scared. _He had never hit her, but she expected to be scared. She wasn't scared because she _knew he would never hurt her._ The realization rocked her to her core and she nearly missed his next lines.

He paused for a moment, though, and began to sing softly to himself. "Stranger than you dreamt it – can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly...secretly..."

As he finished out the song, he held out his hand for his mask which she still held in a white-knuckled grip. She gave it to him with a shaking hand and he helped her up, keeping her hands in his. He spoke quietly, darkly, not meeting her violet eyes. "Come, we must return - those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

...

The next scene was where the owners of the Opera House were arguing with each other and talked about receiving letters from the Phantom. He'd sent them to the owners, Andre and Firmin, as well as Raoul and Carlotta. To the owners he compelled them to pay his salary, to Raoul he demanded the man not see Christine again, and to Carlotta he said Christine would be taking her part in that night's play, or else harm would come to her. Finally, he sent a note to Madame Giry, the concierge of the Opera House, telling all of them that he is angry they have not done as he commanded. He demands that Christine take Carlotta's speaking role as countess that night and Carlotta be the pageboy. Then he says to leave Box 5 empty for him, where he will watch the play. He threatens horrible things if his demands aren't met.

After that, Paulina (as Carlotta) acted angry and pitiful, saying that they didn't care about her. Then came the 'Prima Donna' song, Sam's least favorite in the movie. At the end, the Phantom's voice echoed through the speakers. "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not  
met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"

...


	10. All I Ask of You

As in the movie, the owners of the Opera House refused to make Christine the Countess, instead using Carlotta, as planned. Raoul sat in Box 5 (a cardboard box connected to the background piece, painted to look like an antique seat) against the demands of the Phantom. The stage crew had used the rig connected to the chandelier to attach it to the ceiling of the auditorium, so it looked as though the audience of the school play was the audience of the play _in_ the story.

So, Paulina was dressed up as a Countess while Sam was dressed as a pageboy, and they went through the play as such until a booming voice spoke over the speakers. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Everyone gasped and looked up at the ceiling, where Danny Phantom stood on a ceiling beam, dressed in a black cloak and wearing the familiar white mask. He was glaring down at the cast, who were looking up at him fearfully.

"It's him...I know it...it's him..." Sam whispered fearfully.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Paulina hissed at her.

"A toad, Madame?" Phantom scoffed. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad..."

Unease settled through the crowd as he fell silent and the play started at the top of the scene. "Serafimo, away with this pretence!" Paulina, as the Countess, demanded. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my – _CROAK!_"

The crowd laughed as her singing voice gave out and she emitted a giant croak like a frog. They knew this part of the play – the Phantom stole her breath spray and put something in it to make her voice crack and be unable to sing. She tried several times but was unable to, causing the Phantom to laugh uproariously. "Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

"I can't go on!" Paulina cried tearfully, a hand to her throat.

The managers rushed on stage and took her backstage, comforting her. The boy playing Firmin stood in front of the curtain as it closed behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time..." He turned around and pulled Sam out from behind the curtain, still dressed in her pageboy outfit, "...when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae."

Another boy who played Andre walked up beside him and spoke. "In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. Maestro - the ballet - now!"

As the curtain opened they walked off stage, but were met by screams. As the curtain opened, the audience could see a bloodied boy laying on the stage, surrounded by horrified actors. A random boy rushed out from backstage and checked his pulse. "He's still alive!" He called out. Since it was a school play, they couldn't have anyone actually _dying_ in it, especially not by hanging. So the story was that the Phantom had dropped the boy from the ceiling, causing him to go unconscious but not die. There were screams of terror as the actors ran around like headless chickens and the boys who played Firmin and Andre ran around trying to get the other actors to calm down.

"Raoul!" Sam screamed, running into his arms. Aaron gave her a hard hug but then the stage once again moved as they ran away from the unconscious boy. They passed through a doorway and they were supposedly on the 'roof', the background painted with stars. They argued for a bit through song on whether there really _was_ a Phantom of the opera until Sam began to sing about going to his lair. "Raoul, I've been there - to his world of unending night...To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness...darkness..." She turned from him, her voice deep and dark. "Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness...darkness..."

He touched her shoulder gingerly but she only grew more excited. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound...In that night there was music in my mind...And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before..." It was like she was in a trance. In reality, she was thinking this was exactly how she felt around Danny, even before he said he loved her. It scared her.

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more..." Aaron sang, hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in annoyance. Why wouldn't he _believe_ her? Why couldn't he just take her at her word? A kid had almost died and he kept saying the Phantom wasn't real!

"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world...Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore..." She knew this was part of her life too. Her heart had broken at the sadness in his eyes after he said he loved her. And she knew those eyes could be threatening when he fought ghosts, but adoring when he looked at a certain someone he loved, like a puppy or a baby or…_her_.

"Christine...Christine..." Aaron sang gently, soothingly. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..."

Their eyes locked, but there was no romantic tension. They were merely actors in a play. Wildly her love-struck mind pushed that fact away. "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime...Say you need me with you, now and always...promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you…"

Danny listened to the song with a heavy heart, slumping against the wall backstage. He knew he'd lost her.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...Iet me lead you from your solitude...Say you need me with you here, beside you...anywhere you go, let me go too - Christine, that's all I ask of you..." Aaron sang back, the words emotionless.

Sam sang, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...say the word and I will follow you..."

And together they chorused, "Love me - that's all I ask of you..."

With the end of the song, they kissed.

Sam thought she'd be ecstatic, excited at kissing Aaron. But this kiss was like the one with Danny – there were no sparks, not emotion. His lips moved against hers, but she wasn't lost. Not like the fakeout makeouts. So she pulled away and said her line, forcing a fake smile onto her face. "I must go -they'll wonder where I am...wait for me, Raoul!"

"I love you, Christine." Aaron said, but as she searched his eyes she realized there was no emotion there. A lump grew in her throat and she nodded. "Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!"

"And soon you'll be beside me!" Aaron murmured, taking her hand.

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me..." Sam murmured back, and they walked through the doorway, leaving the scene.

Phantom walked onto the scene when they left, tears welling up in his eyes as he sang. "I gave you my music...made your song take wing...and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me..." He fell to his knees and hung his head. "He was bound to love you when he heard you sing...Christine ... Christine ..."

The echo of Sam and Aaron's song haunted the speakers as he trembled in agony. As soon as it stopped, he slowly rose and stalked over to a paper-mache statue of a gargoyle the crew had made and climbed on top of it, like in the movie. "You will curse the day you did not do-" He cried in anguish, tears falling from his eyes. The audience's eyes were also wet as they caught the _real_ anguish in the boy – of not having the woman he loved love him. "All that the Phantom asked of you...!"

Slowly, very slowly, the curtain closed on him as the music boomed through the speakers. After a moment it stopped and Mr. Lancer came out, looking frazzled but joyful. "This is the end of Act 1." He announced into a microphone, a big grin on his face. "We will take a ten minute intermission and then continue on to Act 2." With that announcement, he nodded to them and then walked backstage. The lights slowly turned on like a movie theatre and people got up out of their seats to stretch and get a snack from the cafeteria.

Backstage, the cast and crew were babbling excitedly, so happy the first scene had gone well. They were also taking a quick break before getting ready, and there was a sea of girls circling Danny.

"That was ah-_mazing_, Phantom!" Star breathed, batting her eyelashes right in his face. He gave her a wry smile. "Thanks."

"You're so _sensitive_." Another girl cooed. "My heart flipped when you cried in that last scene."

"Might wanna get that checked out, then," He joked, and the girls laughed tinkling little laughs that grated on Sam's ears. Aaron was holding her by the waist, murmuring things in her ear, when she looked up at Danny and he at her and their eyes met.

It was like she'd stuck her finger in a light socket. A shock went through her body and her knees went weak. His eyes bored into hers, like he could read her mind. Even though all the girls draped themselves over him, he only had eyes for her.

And somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew. What it was, she didn't know. But she knew _something_, and it was like she was clawing her way in a dark tunnel to get to the light. It was _so close_. But then he looked away and the connection, the clue, was broken. Dejected, her head dropped and she bit her lip, tears misting her eyes.

She was just so confused.

...

When the deep red curtain opened once more for the second act, everyone was in their seat and waiting eagerly for the upcoming scenes. The murmurs died down as the lights dimmed, and a crew member opened the curtains to show the stage.

They'd changed the set again, setting hung Styrofoam stairs that allowed a person to climb on them against the back wall. Everyone was dressed fancily and with masks on their faces, Sam in an extremely light pink dress with lots of ruffles and poofs. It annoyed her, strangely, and she fought the urge to rip off the poofy sleeves. Aaron was dressed formally, a crisp white shirt and pressed black suit. Neither of them wore masks. Firmin, Andre, Giry, and Carlotta all sang in short statements, celebrating the 6-month reprieve from the Phantom. When their part was done, Sam and Aaron walked from the side of the stage, Sam admiring a necklace she wore. It was a simple silver chain with an engagement ring on it.

"Think of it! A secret engagement! Look - your future bride! Just think of it!" She said excitedly, gazing at the ring in the middle of her palm.

"But why is it secret?" Aaron complained. "What have we to hide?"

"Please, let's not fight..." Sam pleaded softly.

"Christine, you're free!" He pushed, and she darted him an annoyed look before she answered. "Wait till the time is right..."

"When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime!" Aaron replied, frustrated. His eyebrows snapped together over his dark green eyes. "Christine, what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue..." Sam sang firmly.

"Let's not argue…" He agreed.

"Please pretend…" Sam murmured.

Aaron sighed deeply. "I can only hope I'll..."

"You will…" Sam sang hopefully.

Together they sang, "...understand in time..."

With that, the dance scene started. Sam was spun between many different men, all dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. Her face was frightened and anxious and finally, when she nearly broke into tears, Aaron took her into her arms and protected her from the frightening lookalikes. He kept her in his arms for the rest of the 'Masquerade' song, whirling her across the dance floor. At the end, a shimmering appeared at the top of the staircase.

Everyone gasped as the Phantom appeared out of thin air, a sinister smile curved across his face. His mask was still in place, and he too was dressed in formal clothes. As he descended the stairs, he gave them a sneer. "Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera!" From behind his back he pulled out a thick manuscript and held it up for everyone to see. "Here I bring the finished score –'Don Juan Triumphant'!" He threw it at the boy who played Andre, and smirked as the boy got hit in the stomach and struggled to upright himself.

"I advise you to comply - my instructions should be clear – Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier..." He continued. Then his eyes lit on Sam, cowering near the edge of the stage, and with a glare he stalked over to her. She acted scared…but she realized, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she _wasn't_ scared of him. There was still tenderness in his eyes when he saw her looking so beautiful, and she _knew_ he wouldn't ever purposely hurt her, physically _or_ emotionally.

So why had he? He'd never, ever hit her, but he'd cheated on her and lied to her. _Why?_

The question still burning in her mind, she gasped when he ripped the engagement ring necklace off her throat. "Your chains are still mine - you will sing for me!" He roared. The music in the speakers got louder and crescendoed until a poof of smoke surrounded him and he disappeared.

...


	11. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

The next scene was performed in on the stage made to look like an old Opera's backstage. Dust mites swirled in the theatre's glaring lights that were trained on the actors. Sandbags and coils of rope cast shadows on the stage, spooky and uninviting. Aaron and the woman who played Giry, the choreographer of the opera house, hurried in.

"Madame Giry. Madame Giry..." He called as he trailed after her.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him with panic written all over her face. "Monsieur, don't ask me - I know no more than anyone else." She began to walk away again but he stopped her. "That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you?"

"I don't know what I've seen ...Please Monsieur, don't ask. There have been too many accidents." She whispered, stepping backwards.

"Accidents? Please Madame Giry…for all our sakes." Aaron pleaded.

"Very well." She sighed. "It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city. Gypsies. I was very young. Studying to be a ballerina. One of many. Living in the dormitories of the Opera House. I hid him from the world and its cruelties. He has known nothing else of life since then except the Opera House. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He's a genius. He's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a…a magician. A genius, Monsieur."

"But clearly, Madame Giry, genius has turned to madness." Aaron pointed out. Her head hung and she hurried out the door, he chasing after her.

...

They changed scenes and Sam was wandering in a foggy cemetery, a cloak around her shoulders and hands cupping her elbows. Her medium-length hair flowed down to her shoulders and caressed her pale cheeks. Her head was down, staring at the ground, her voice haunted as she sang. "You were once my one companion…You were all that mattered…You were once a friend and father…Then my world was shattered…" Her voice nearly cracked. It was exactly how she felt about Danny (minus the father part). Every since he'd cheated on her, she'd been wary of him. But now…now it seemed as though she could trust him again. But she didn't know why. "Wishing you were somehow here again…Wishing you where somehow near…Sometimes it seemed …If I just dreamed…Somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again…Know that I never would…Dreaming of you…Won't help me to do…All that you dreamed I could…" She _did_ miss him. She wanted to hear his voice tell her he loved her. At the thought her heart jumped in joy and fear. _What! No! I'm in love with Aaron!_

And oh, how her head hurt.

"Passing bells and sculpted angels…Cold and monumental…Seem for you the wrong companions…You were warm and gentle. Too many years fighting back tears…Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again…Knowing we must say goodbye…Try to forgive, teach me to live…Give me the strength to try…" And it was true, she realized. She hadn't really lived until she met Danny. She'd been shy and dark, a strange child that people were wary of. He was warm and caring and giving, and she'd…_fallen in love_. Tears slid down her cheeks, but her voice didn't break as she sang the end of the song. '_When did he turn into the man I fell out of love with?_'

"No more memories, no more silent tears…No more gazing across the wasted years…Help me say goodbye…Help me say goodbye…" She was sick of looking at the past, wondering where her sweet Danny had gone. He was either completely gone, or he was telling her the truth. Maybe he _was_ being overshadowed. But on the other hand, he _could_ be lying. In that case, she'd have to say goodbye. Like she'd told Aaron, she and Danny were done. Over. But…were they really?

Danny swallowed as Sam's haunting voice finished her song, seeing the audience dab at their tears with tissues. '_Better make this good, Fenton._' His voice rode smoothly through the speakers. "Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance…"

Sam looked up, as if searching for him. Her mind struggled with her indecision and more tears escaped. "Angel or father, friend or phantom? Who is it there staring?" She really didn't know. What if she accepted him as a lover and he cheated on her again? It would be too horrible to imagine.

Danny swallowed hard, hearing the heartbreak in her voice. His heart throbbed in response. _'You know me, Sam. Trust me…love me…' _"Have you forgotten your angel?" '_No…'_

"Angel, oh speak, what endures…longing echo in this whisper…" But a life without him would be even worse to imagine. Maybe they could…just be friends.

"To long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze…"

"Wildly my mind beats against you." She admitted with melody, eyes still searching. But if he really _had_ been overshadowed, he wouldn't have _actually_ cheated on her. But she couldn't hope for that…the trust was gone, and would have to be rebuilt.

"You resist…" He agreed, chillingly.

"Yet your/the soul obeys!" They chorused.

"Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty...Angel of Music! Do not shun me ...Come to your strange angel..." The Phantom's voice soared over the speakers as the large grave monument in front of Sam began to glow red. Her face was bathed in the light as she sang back, her eyes awed.

"Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty. . .Angel of Music! My protector...come to me, strange angel…" The words were too true. All Danny had ever done was protect her her whole life. She'd always scoffed at the thought that he might intentionally hurt her, either physically or emotionally. So what force had made her believe he _wasn't_ telling the truth about being overshadowed?

"I am your angel of music…" His voice whispered across the crowd, shivers working their way down the audience's spines. "Come to me, angel of music…"

"No Christine! Wait! Wait!" Aaron called, running from backstage, looking wild.

"Raoul?" Sam whispered.

"Whatever you believe, this man, this _thing_, is not your father!" He told her, pushing her aside and pulling a sword out of the scabbard on his hip. Sam gasped as Phantom jumped down from the monument and the two men began a vicious swordfight.

Danny slammed the point of the fake sword into the ground, narrowly missing Aaron's face. Aaron let out a grunt as he dodged the next thrust of the Phantom's blade, then repelled it with his own. The clash of blades echoed through the hall as the swords met, retreated, and met again in a vain attempt to get in a hit. Danny once again thrust his weapon at Aaron's stomach and Aaron once again repelled it, pushing Phantom's shoulder and causing him to stumble. In turn, the ghost boy hit out at Aaron, cape in hand to try to smother. Aaron ducked and just narrowly missed the slash Danny threw at him. Their blades clashed many more times before Danny slammed his shoulder into Aaron's, sending him tumbling to the ground. Danny slammed his sword against a stray fake tree branch right near Aaron's head, but Aaron was able to climb to his feet and dodge another of Phantom's swipes. Their sabers clanked against each other once more until Danny hid on one side of a large Styrofoam gravestone and Aaron on the other.

Aaron looked about wildly, not knowing where the Phantom was, until he spun around the other side of the grave brandishing his deadly sword. As their blades clashed and clinked with a metallic ring, Danny successfully managed to get in a swipe on Aaron's arm. Aaron cried out and fell to the ground, dabbing on some fake blood while doing so. He was able to successfully get up, though, and the fight continued. Then, their blades ringing against each other, he locked his sword into Danny's, overpowering him and pushing him to the ground. Phantom reached blindly for his sword, lost in the fake snow covering the stage, but Aaron kicked it out of his grasp and reared up, ready to deliver the finally deadly blow.

"No Raoul! No. Not like this!" Sam shouted on the other side of the stage, coming forward with fear in her eyes. Her eyes flicked from the sword to Danny's pale face, her hands trembling slightly.

Aaron's head jerked to face her when she screamed and he gave her a thoroughly disgusted look. Then he looked down at Phantom, who was glaring at him, and gave one final sneer before he stepped back and slid his sword into his scabbard, sparing the Phantom's life. He walked over to Sam, taking her arm, before sprinting off the stage. Sam looked back at the Phantom's scowling face, then let Aaron drag her backstage.

Said Phantom was breathing hard from the fight, a sheen of sweat on his face. His chest heaving, he pulled himself to his feet and stood staring at where the two lovers had disappeared. His voice was low as he hissed, "Now let it be war upon you both."

...

In the next scene, Aaron was talking to Andre and Firmin about how to solve the Phantom problem. Their gazes were intent upon him as he sang seriously, deeply. "We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face…This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend…"

"We're listening…" Andrew sang back softly.

"Go on…" Firmin echoed.

"We shall play his game, perform his work. But remember, we hold the ace, for if Miss Daae sings he is certain to attend…" Aaron sang, voice low so the Phantom wouldn't hear.

"We are certain the doors are barred." Andre said excitedly.

"We are certain the police are there." Firmin chimed in.

"We are certain they're armed." Aaron agreed, giving them a mischievous grin.

All together, they chorused triumphantly, "The curtain falls, his reign will end!"

...

The next scene had Sam sitting on her knees before a trio of candles, the light of the flames flickering across her pale, withdrawn face. She was fingering a large bow in her hair nervously, a riot of black curls across her shoulders. She looked up at Aaron, fear in her violet eyes. "Raoul, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. Raoul, it scares me." As she talked she slowly stood up and walked into his arms. He rocked her gently as she spoke. "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go. What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end." She pulled back to look into his eyes, hers pleading. "And he'll always be there singing songs in my head."

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man." Aaron chided gently, brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. "Yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead."

Sam turned her head, resigned, as she sang with a haunting lilt. "Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?" A lump rose in her throat. These were the exact questions in her head in real life, though in a different way. Was she willing to risk being hurt by Danny to love him? He would never physically hurt her, she knew. She'd known him her whole life and he'd never intentionally hurt her – he _did_ hurt her when he flirted with other girls, but he didn't do it on purpose. Something ghostly was going on. But she was in love with Aaron, wasn't she? She was so confused. How could she betray her lifelong friend who loved her, who inspired everything she believed in, for a boy she'd met weeks ago?

"Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?" She continued, thoughts in turmoil. "He kills without a thought; he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could." She clung to Aaron's lapels, fear written all over her face. "Oh God, if I agree…What horrors wait for me in this the Phantom's Opera?"

"Christine…Christine…" Aaron sang soothingly, stroking a hand over her satiny soft cheek. "Don't think that I don't care, but every hope and ever prayer rests on you now."

Tears filled Sam's eyes as they embraced and the music crescendoed. She shed tears because she knew it was true. It was her choice, and no others.

...

"Seal my fate tonight; I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the jokes wearing thin." Phantom sang in the next scene as he slicked back his white hair and put on a full black mask. He walked over to a desk with a scale model opera stage on it that was in the middle of acting out his play. A candle was held in his hand as he looked hatefully down on it. "Let the audience in. Let my Opera begin."

With that, he touched the flame to the model stage, watching in satisfaction as it burned.

…

**Yes, finally another chapter! :) Aren't you surprised?**

**This is for all my DP people who are sick of seeing Megamind fanfics from me. Thanks for sticking with me through all this craziness, you guys rock!**

**Oh, and how was my sword fight scene? I tried to make it as realistic as possible, and I hope I accomplished it.**

**So, lots of introspective thoughts from Sam in this chapter. I wanted to show how the play connected so closely with the events **_**in**_** the fanfic. **

**Last, I'd like it if you guys could review and give me some constructive criticism. Some people did the poll on my profile and said I could improve my writing by making the characters more in-character and having more details. I'd just like if you could elaborate more on that. How could I make them more in-character? Where should I add details? Is there anything else you have a problem with? Thank you, it would really help. **

**Anyway, enjoy, and please RxR!**

**-PhantomMisfit**


	12. Past the Point of No Return

The set of the Don Juan was the most intricate and incredible of all the sets they'd created. It was ablaze with reds and yellows, a fake fire in the middle of the stage, and all the actors were dressed in flame-colored dresses or suits.

A thick red curtain split open at the middle and moved to the sides of the stage. Actors swayed on the stage, their costumes glittering and shimmering in the hot lights like dancing embers. The music was dramatic and boomed through the speakers, causing hearts to race. The glowing embers swayed like fire to the beat as they began to sing in a chorus. At the end of it, Paulina belted out, "Don Juan Triumphs once again!"

The boy who played Piangi (who was supposed to be Don Juan) dramatically entered from backstage in a sweeping gesture of arrogance. "Passarino faithful friend, once again recite the plan!"

The boy playing Passarino stepped from backstage and sang back in a deep voice, "Your young guest believes I'm you, I the master, you the man…"

In their conversation set to melody, they cackled with glee over their plan to trick a young girl who was in their care. At the end of their wicked song, Piangi swept behind the curtain in an equally dramatic exit.

Sam finally entered the scene, clothed in an interesting dress. The bust was white and lacey, the straps insistently falling down her arms no matter how many times she pulled them up. Below that, it looked like it was attached to a brown corset, which was then attached to a beaded yellow skirt that skimmed the stage. Over the skirt a brown piece of cloth hung, like an accessory. A red rose was added amid her riot of black curls, red lipstick and dramatic makeup swept on carefully. She walked slowly, gracefully, across the stage in bare feet as she sang. "No thought within her head, but thought of joy…No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love…" She set down a basket of flowers she had held as her voice carried across the audience. The theater lights glared down at her and created a halo of blue on the crown of her hair.

Piangi was supposed to appear at this point, but a figure with white hair, a black mask and black cloak did instead. He was dressed as Piangi, but it wasn't him. A cheer rose in the crowd as Phantom appeared, in disguise as Piangi, holding his cloak over his jaw as though he were Dracula. "Passarino go away, for the trap is set, and waits for its prey…" He slowly lowered the cloak and smiled wickedly at the girl, who was on her knees fingering a rose she had taken from the basket.

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge…" Sam tensed up as she recognized the velvety voice. The fact only made Phantom's smirk curl deeper. "In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent…" She looked back at him fearfully, disbelievingly. He smiled and held a finger up to his lips, poison green eyes glittering. "Silent…"

She looked away, the thoughts in her head obviously spinning out of control as he continued to sing. "I have brought you…that our passions may fuse and merge…" Those thoughts slipped away as his voice hypnotized her, causing her eyes to close languidly and head to tilt back slightly. "In your mind you've already succumbed to me," He made a dramatic sweeping gesture with his cape as Sam's eyes flickered open, "dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…" As he sang, some dancers and old fashioned police appeared at the edge of the stage, watching for any wrong moves he might make.

"Now you're here with me…no second thoughts…" He smirked at her as she looked back at him, confused and head muddled. "You've decided…decided…"

She slowly got up, violet eyes not moving from his as he sang. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances…our games of make believe are at an end…" He slowly sauntered up to her, circling her like a leopard. Their eyes were locked, the tension between them thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Electricity sparked.

She was captivated.

"Past all thought of if or when…No use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend… What raging fire shall flood the soul?" He reached out and grasped her as the music crescendoed, his hand on her neck and holding her flush against him. She went limp as the tension collapsed, her head lolling against his shoulders and eyes closing in passion. "What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?" As he sang into her ear he stepped back slightly, sliding his rough hand across her bare collarbone. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in shock and excitement, breathless, not knowing what to do. Her heart was pounding as she looked at him, their eyes locking with an almost audible 'click'. Passion and desire swirled in his smoldering green eyes and Sam's legs went weak as water.

He slid his fingertips along her arm and took her hand, eyes boring into hers. She wondered distantly if she had a fever. "Past the point of no return… the final threshold!" He let go of her hand and she stepped back from him, dizzy and heart galloping. She walked a little ways away from him, as if realizing who he was, and she was, and what they were doing. "What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…" She looked away, eyes registering shock, and he smiled as if he realized exactly what was going on within her. Spidery shadows flickered on the wall, dancing to the dark rhythm.

Finally, it was her time to sing, and she was ready for it. She wanted to captivate him as he did to her. "You have brought me, to the moment when words run dry…To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence…I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… Now I am here with you…No second thoughts…I've decided…decided…" She smiled at him so beautifully that his own mouth went dry. Her violet eyes shined with desire, passion crackling in the air between them. "Past the point of no return, no going back now…Our passion play has now at last begun…" She began slowly walking up the spiral stairs that led up to the wooden catwalk that the Phantom regularly haunted. "Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question…How long are we to wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race?" As her voice carried through the speakers, Phantom climbed the spiral stairs opposite to hers, gaze resting upon her passionately. "The sleeping blood burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

They both stepped onto the catwalk at the same time, Phantom making a skilled sweeping gesture that unclipped his cape and let it hang on the handrail. Their voices intertwining, one deep and penetrating and the other soprano and passionate, sent shivers through the audience and even the cast. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold…" They walked into each other's arms, Phantom spinning her so her back was to him and his arms were around her. "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…We've passed the point of no return…"

The music faded. The dancers stilled. All was quiet.

Danny cupped her hand in his on her collarbone, lips brushing her neck. The audience was captivated, not a single sound in the room as the Phantom's voice slowly began to sing a familiar chorus. Aaron did not look happy at all. He looked…_furious._ But Danny continued the song anyway, not noticing anything except the feel of Sam in his arms and the way she melted against him. His hands slid over her neck and her head lolled against his shoulder, eyes closing languidly. A small, contented smile was on her face. The music accompanying his haunted voice was barely audible. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Lead me, save me from my solitude…Say you want me with you here beside you…" Her eyes opened as if realizing what she was doing, and as the music crescendoed he turned her to him, staring deeply into her eyes, the pain and agony in his voice shredding her heart. "Anywhere you go, let me go too-" There were tears in her eyes as she put a hand to his cheek, brushing back the hair at his temples, fingers curled around the edge of his mask. "Christine, that's all I ask of -"

With a jerk, she tore the mask from his face.

The skin was warped and red, making people recoil in horror. They all gasped, though they knew this was coming. The music boomed through the speakers, set at high volume and caused hearts to race. For a few seconds the Phantom and Sam didn't say anything, just stared at each other. His eyes were full of sorry and confusion, disbelief, while hers were pleading and apologetic. Then his eyes darted around, trying to find an escape route, and rested on the enormous, glittering chandelier. Students dressed as police hurried through the audience and with an angry scowl Danny cut through a thick rope with his ghost ray (a new feature they'd wanted to add, since he actually _was_ a phantom) that was rigged to the chandelier. The rope slid viciously through its holding, causing the ornament to tremble, the tinkling crystals echoing throughout the 'opera house'. Kicking a lever the cast had put on the catwalk, a trap door opened and sent the Phantom and Sam careening down, down, into the fake fire. The backstage crew quickly changed the moveable stage into the Phantom's lair as the rope gave way and the towering chandelier careened across the audience. They all gasped with fear and excitement, ducking, and many screams could be heard, but the giant glass ornament just brushed the top of their heads, not actually slamming into anything or anyone.

It swung across the room, its metal holdings groaning with the weight. As it reached the corner of the auditorium, very brave crew members grabbed a hold of it and lowered it to safe ground to allow the play to continue. They couldn't do the dramatic fire scene with the windows blowing out and the auditorium catching fire, but they figured the dropping chandelier was enough, since they'd gotten a vow of silence from the cast and crew to not tell anyone about it.

Aaron, on the side stage with Madame Giry, grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where did he take her?" He demanded.

"Come with me Monsieur. I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She replied, eyes wide with fear, and took him across the stage. The moving stage was half-way turned, one side being the Phantom's lair and the other being the opera's backstage. A wall with a door was between them. They stopped at the door and he looked at her for confirmation. "Your hand at the level of your eyes," She reminded him, "This is as far as I dare go."

"Thank you." He said to her, dipping his head in respect before opening the door and peeking through. He saw the Phantom stomping around angrily and quietly slipped in, shutting the door behind him and melting into the shadows. As he did so, the crew moved the stage once more to show the whole lair and making the opera's backstage disappear.

Phantom was marching back and forth, forcing the girl to stand still in fear and shake as she watched his tantrum. "Down one more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down the path into darkness deep as _**hell**__!_" He boomed, fury in his voice. His neon green eyes cut through her and caused her to shake harder. He stalked over to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"

She could almost feel the solid emotion in his voice, knowing he had felt like this for some time. Coming from a ghost fight to have his injuries treated by her, he'd be half-asleep and would let down his guard, muttering about how he hated his powers and how he felt so trapped in them. She was aware of his inner torment and tears welled up in her eyes as she felt his pain as crystal clear as if she were him.

Danny immediately stopped shaking her, afraid he was hurting her, but that only made more tears well up in her eyes. He swallowed hard and tore his gaze away from her, knowing he had to keep on acting and hoping to ask her what was wrong after the show. "Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere…" Those were almost his exact words in his half-awake, midnight mumblings. The pain touched her deep inside and she laid a hand on his cheek in compassion. He stopped his ranting and stared at her, shocked into submission. His eyes bored into hers as he laid his white-gloved hand over hers and whispered, "Christine… Why?"

She sucked in a breath as sparks zipped between their connected palms.

When she didn't answer he scowled furiously, turning sharply away from her and stalking away. Her lips thinned and her chin came up, a hardened look coming about her as she began to sing in response to his song. "Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?"

He swung back and hissed back at her, "That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face…the infection, which poisons our love, this face, which earned a mother fear and loathing…A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing - Pity come to late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this! Before your eyes…" As he finished he was clasping her shoulders and met her eyes, chest heaving with unshed tears. He opened up her palm and gently placed a fake engagement ring in the middle of it, closing her slender fingers around it. She shook her head and met his eyes steadily with her own as she gently sang, "This haunted face holds no horror for me now…It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…"

But she had lost his attention, his gaze settled somewhere behind her. An evil grin stretched across his face as he said, "Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest! Sir!" She turned and gasped as she saw a medieval gate that hadn't been there before (the stage crew had moved it there while the audience had been enthralled with the actors) with Aaron on the other side of it. The stage was at an angle that showed the audience who it was and what he was doing. "Raoul!" Sam gasped.

The music became more ominous as Phantom's smile became larger, his eyes glittering dangerously. "This is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!" He clasped Sam's arm and tugged him to her, forcing her against his side as he smirked at Aaron.

"Let me go!" Sam cried, struggling to free herself. He let her go casually, not taking notice of her trembling form as he moved closer to Aaron.

"Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" Aaron shouted. His hands clutched anxiously at the bars but it was to no avail.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea." Danny said carelessly, sliding a smoldering glance coupled with a mischievous smile her way.

She ignored him, though her heart beat quicker at his intimate look. "Please Raoul, its useless!"

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!" Aaron spat, not as agonized as a lover should have been, his tone more annoyed than desperate.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Danny spat right back, green eyes blazing.

Aaron changed tack and gazed pleadingly at Sam. "Christine….Christine…Let me see her." Aaron begged.

The Phantom shrugged nonchalantly. "Be my guest, sir." He walked over to a lever that was part of the set, pulling it down and smiling recklessly at the young man. The gate lifted and Aaron cautiously ducked over it, entering the stage.

"Monsieur I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?" Danny asked, almost offended, as he walked smoothly towards Aaron. Aaron's gaze was cautious as he stepped forward hesitantly. "Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Too late, the gate slammed down behind Aaron as Phantom almost imperceptibly crouched down, grabbed a rope, and threw it around the young man's neck.

Sam gasped in horror as Aaron writhed around in a futile attempt to get away as Phantom tied the rope around him more tightly. Danny just laughed manically, shouting, "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!" He shoved Aaron back against the gate and tied his hands with the thick, frayed rope as he sang, "Nothing can save you now except perhaps…Christine!" As if a fantastic idea had come to his mind, Danny's head whipped around and he smiled menacingly at the poor trembling girl with wide violet eyes. Aaron struggled valiantly against the ropes, but it was to no avail. Danny marched over to Sam and his singing was low and gruff with emotion, green eyes searing into hers. "Starts a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, this is the point of _no return!_"

The echo of his voice gently faded and left silence.

For the space of a few moments no one moved, no one spoke. Then, quietly, Sam sang. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…" Her voice grew in volume as she glared fiercely at the Phantom. "Grow cold and turn to tears of _hate!_"

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me." Aaron begged. She thought with exasperation that he wasn't even trying to save her or save himself. He'd just been a nuisance, and he knew it. Well, _Raoul_ knew it, but Aaron…? "I did it all for you and all for nothing."

As Phantom grabbed some more ropes she didn't move, glaring at him while singing. "Farewell my fallen idol, and false friend. We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!"

"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!" Phantom sang back, returning her glare as he walked by her.

"Say you love him and my life is over." Aaron edged his way in, face anguished. Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and had she not been under a spell, she probably _would_ have. But she still cared for him and mentally forgave him for sounding so whiny.

Danny stalked over to Aaron and threw a noose around his neck, tightening it as he sang fiercely, "All hope and cries for help, no point in fighting!"

"For either way you choose he has to win!" Aaron added unhelpfully, craning his neck away from the rope's knot.

Danny's gloved hand on the rope, he hissed, "For either way you choose you cannot win! So do you end your day with me? Or do you send him to his grave!"

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Aaron retorted, then choked as Phantom gave a tug on the rope.

Christine pleaded, "Angel of music…" just as the Phantom belted, "Past the point of no return…!"

"Christine, say no!" Aaron cried.

"Who deserves this?" Sam gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Aaron bellowed.

"His life is now the prize, which you must earn…" The Phantom growled, tugging the rope tighter.

"I fought so hard to free you…" Aaron moaned, hanging his head. Suddenly, unbidden, a memory came to Sam's mind. Danny breaking up with her, and Aaron, comforting her yet not doing anything to ensure her future safety. Had it been someone else cheating on her and Danny comforting her, he would have vowed to get revenge and keep her safe from future pain.

She shook her head, forcing the memory back. So Aaron was a little forceful and whiny, he had comforted her in her time of need! She...er…loved him!

The familiar thought didn't come as easy as it used to, but she ignored it. A niggling pain wormed its way into her head as the contradictory thoughts assaulted her. The music swelled and then dipped as she and Danny chorused, "You've passed the point of not return."

The music went silent and only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard through the speakers. Sam shook her head, a tear sliding down her porcelain cheek. There was no music to accompany her as she whispered, "Angel of music…you deceived me. I gave you my bind blindly." In real life, she hadn't. She never gave anyone she met her immediate trust. They had to earn it. She'd known Danny for years and even _he_ had to earn it – it had shattered at the careless way he lied to her and used her all those weeks ago. She had never trusted him blindly, even after years and years of knowing him. She'd only fully vested her trust in him when she showed him and Tucker her house – allowing them to see her style of life and trusting them to keep it a secret. So why would he throw away that trust for Paulina? She knew he treasured it – he'd told her so. Something wasn't right.

And oh, man, her head hurt.

"You try my patience." Danny hissed. "Make your choice."

"Pitiful creature of darkness…" She stepped closer to him, eyes full, not of sympathy or pity, but something he couldn't quite define. As she sang, she got closer, and he eyed her warily. "What kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you…" She was so close now, too close. He couldn't move, couldn't look away from her beautiful violet eyes. "You are not alone!" She settled her hands gently on his chest, leaned up, and met his lips with her own.

As soon as their lips touched, everything else filtered out of their minds. Rainbow colors danced in front of Danny's eyes, as well as Sam's, as their mouths moved sensually against each other. Thunder rolled in the distant recesses of their minds, everything was off-balance but at the same time perfectly in sync.

The broke apart, breathing heavily, and then kissed again, this time more passionately as the music swelled and crashed against them and the audience.

_This_ was the spark, the perfect kiss, Sam had been craving from Danny all these years. It was tender and loving yet passionate, familiar and yet so different, and absolutely, indescribably wonderful. Sparks lit along her nerve endings, everywhere that she and Danny touched, warm and exciting. It was a passionate kiss as Danny nipped her full lower lip and set a long, slow pace that had Sam's bones turn to liquid gold, unlike his forceful approach all those weeks ago. When they finally parted she was trembling from head to toe, speechless. Their eyes locked and her breath caught at the dark, forest green of his normally neon eyes.

He was…was supposed to say _something, _Danny knew. This was still part of the play. But his brain was jammed from that incredible kiss and he couldn't force words to his mouth. He nearly groaned at the dazed, sensual look in Sam's dark violet eyes. His heart gave a violent tug, love for her nearly destroying him. In this moment, he would have to give her to Aaron, both for the play and in real life.

And that was _exactly_ Aaron's plan.

Face tormented, fake tears sliding down his face, Danny stalked away from her while shouting, "Take her! Forget me! Forget all of this! Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen." When she didn't move, just staring after him dazedly, he yelled, "Go now! Don't let them find you. Take the boat. Swear to me never to tell, the secrets that you know of the Angel and Hell!"

Sam was _supposed_ to be untying Aaron at this point, but she was silent and still in the middle of the stage, everyone watching in confusion. Some had taken out tissues during the kiss scene, seeing the passion and despair blooming between the two teens. Mr. Lancer, backstage, was whispering frantically, "Sam! Help Aaron!" but she refused to move. Even Danny was confused, looking at her bemusedly, cocking his head slightly to let her know it was her scene.

The pain in her mind was blinding.

Internally, Sam was being painfully torn apart, the pain so sharp and real she felt like crying out, but she _couldn't_. Her head whipped from Aaron, glaring at her for ruining the scene, to Danny, who was confused but encouraging, trying to help her without being obvious.

She _loved _Aaron! How could she just throw that away? Danny had lied to her, hurt her! How could she suddenly be thinking she was _falling _for him?

She met Aaron's moss green glare once more, her heart tugging and her mind pounding with pain. It was like something was clawing on her insides, trying to get out. Or trying to get away from something that was covering it up. Her head whipped around to Danny again, his eyes puzzled but tender. She knew what was going to happen if she went along with this. She would be making her final decision in real life.

Danny gave her an encouraging, yet sad smile. She realized he was aware of the ultimatum and suddenly she _knew_. It was like the pain popped like a bubble and a veil had been ripped away from her eyes.

She could see crystal clear now, and while she didn't know why she had loved Aaron, she knew now that _she loved Danny._

Tears came to her eyes. "No." She whispered, the microphone just barely picking up on the sound. She cleared her throat and said it again. "No!" The word echoed throughout the auditorium in complete silence. She ran to Danny and threw herself into his arms, and the audience gasped. Danny just stood stock-still in shock at first, but then a beautiful smile stretched across his face as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

The audience was in shock until someone began clapping. This started an auditorium full of thunderous applause.

Opposite the couple, Aaron went unnoticed as the applause pounded in his head. All he could see was red. He was so furious he couldn't move, just stood there shaking, face growing beet red in anger. His hands clenched into fists, talons ripping through the artificial skin. Scales erupted out of his flesh, his eyes sharpening and narrowing into crazed, green dragon eyes. The applause got louder, louder, as the blood rushed in his ears and then he shouted, "_**NO! SHE'S **__**MINE!**_"

The auditorium went silent, and then chaos exploded as Aaron did. A coat of black scales burst onto his skin and he grew, larger and larger, until his head smashed through the ceiling. Enormous green claws tore out of his shoes and his shirt was ripped to shreds as enormous, dark purple wings erupted from his back, green horns tipping them. A gold necklace with a giant green pendent that looked like a dragon's eye hung around his neck.

Aragon let out an enormous roar that echoed throughout the city as he moved to strike.


	13. Memories

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had major writer's block. And I apologize for how short it is - the whole chapter itself was 8 pages but I wanted to split it up and leave you in suspense. ;) Enjoy!

...

Chaos exploded all around her.

Her ears were assaulted with screams and the shattering of concrete and glass. Wrapped in Danny's arms, Sam gasped and spun around, her eyes widening as she took in the enormous onyx and violet dragon that was standing in the place Aaron had been just minutes before.

Her head was spinning, chunks of concrete falling around her ears as the audience screamed and shouted, trying to escape out of the too-few exits the school had to offer. Dust and debris choked the air as Sam glanced wildly around, trying to figure out what the hell to do. An enormous roar shook the auditorium, rattling her bones and setting her teeth on edge. She met the eyes of one pissed-off dragon, _Aragon _she realized, then he moved to strike them with a lightning-fast jab.

"Danny!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing for pain. When she felt none, she dared to peek one open. Her eyes shot open when she realized she and Danny were intangible and were floating in mid-air, Aragon's muzzle jammed into the wooden stage.

Danny looked down at Sam in panic while they became tangible. Aragon wasn't here just for him, he was here for _Sam!_ He had to hide her, do _something!_ Unfortunately, he didn't have time to contemplate this as Aragon tore free of the scaffold with another ear-piercing roar of rage, turning toward the pair sharply and lashing out with his claws.

Danny just barely dodged the truck-sized paw and quickly switched from holding Sam like a rag doll to holding her more securely bridal-style. The hero in him quickly calculated the damage to the school and where the audience was - they were outside, behind the school, where they should be. Wanting to subdue more property damage, Danny flew through the hole Aragon's head had smashed through and landed a little ways away from the school.

"Stay here!" He quickly ordered Sam as he set her down in the grass. He spun around quickly to go face the monster, arms out to protect Sam, taking a defensive step backward. Aragon flew and eclipsed the orb of the sun, his wings spanning the length of the school, the wind created by their flapping feeling like the beginnings of a hurricane.

"_INSOLENT CHILD!"_ The dragon roared, scales glittering in the glow of the sinking sun. The pendant around his throat flashed, the green dragon's eye glaring maliciously down on them. "_HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BRIDE!" _

"She wasn't yours to begin with, freak!" Danny shouted back, launching into the air and cocking his fists.

"_SHUT UP!"_ A stream of blistering hot fire followed his scream. The ghost boy dodged quickly, hands lighting up with a dangerous blue energy. His eyes glowed the same sky blue as his human eyes, eyebrows pulling down fiercely. "Is fire the best you can do, you overgrown reptile?" With a flick of his fingers, a steady blue surge of ice barreled toward the violet dragon.

Aragon, having learned from his earlier fight with Danny, scowled and dodged the attack, treating the tree behind him to an instant freeze. "Seems that ice is the best _you_ can do, impudent little brat!" The violet dragon bellowed, then turned and swung with his spike-tipped tail.

To Danny, it was like getting hit with a semi-truck. He cried out in pain as one of the spikes caught the edge of his cheek and ripped a line down to his chin, and then the force of the enormous tail caught him in the gut and knocked the breath out of him, sending him flying halfway across town.

As he flew through the sky, the world spinning around him, he took a deep breath and tried to get his scrambling senses in order and the screaming pain in his cheek to subside a little bit. He quickly lost it again when he slammed, back first, into city hall. Rubble crumbled into his hair and the swirling debris choked him. His chest and spine shrieked in pain and he gasped for breath, every contraction of lungs jarring his ribs and causing a bolt of pain to run through him. Unconscious tears of pain slid through the dirt and blood on his cheeks as he stood up shakily, ignoring the shocked bystanders around him, and used a broken piece of cement to stabilize him and take off into the sky, his flight not as steady as it should have been.

…

Sam gasped as Danny was flung through the sky, hands flying to her mouth in horror. Then her eyes shifted to Aragon, who looked entirely too pleased with himself. His spiked tail caught her against a tree and she squirmed to get free, but the bond was too tight to escape. "Get away from me!" She shouted, pounding on his tail. She'd be damned if she'd let him hurt Danny and take her without a fight!

Aragon leered and leaned close to her. She winced at his hot breath and beady eyes. "That wasn't what you wanted when you said you loved me."

"I never meant it!" Sam yelled, and to her surprise he jerked back as if she'd punched him. Then, even her haze of panic and fury, she looked, really _looked,_ into his horribly evil eyes and saw something she never expected - hurt.

No, something beyond even that. _Betrayal._

Yet this betrayal wasn't aimed towards her. His eyes were glassy, lost in the past triggered by her words, and for the first time Sam wondered how he had died and why.

And maybe if his death had a part in his obsession for a bride.

"_Get away from her!" _A black and white bullet slammed into Aragon's thick hide, sending him sprawling and snapping him out of his pained memories. The dragon roared in pain, sending out a stream of fire that Danny blocked with a shield of ice. The force pushed him back and depleted his energy greatly, the ice melting from his hands as the fire receded.

Aragon goes to his feet and his chest heaved, old pains and new ones suffocating him. Desperately he tried to push the memories away, but Sam's words had triggered an onslaught of them and he was drowning in pain.

"_But I love you! And you said you loved me!" The betrayal shredded his heart to ribbons.  
She laughed, her voice cruel. "I never meant it!"_

When he looked at Sam, he saw _her. _Long brown hair, hateful hazel eyes full of disdain. He didn't see the cheerful park they were standing in, but the remains of his castle, the mortar crumbling as flames burned it to the ground. He saw his villagers, his subjects, trying desperately to escape the vicious blaze. He saw _him_, the enemy, swing a white-gloved fist right at his face.

The hard punch laced with ecto-energy smashed Aragon squarely in the nose, sending the creature flying. Danny was surprised at the force of which he'd sent him sprawling, not knowing Aragon had been lost in his memories.

The dragon slammed into the ground, his brain jarred, shaking himself out of the past. With a growl he swung down at Danny with a meaty paw, connecting soundly with the ghost boy's jaw and sending him slamming into a tree. He was no longer fighting for power in the ghost zone. He was getting his revenge.

"_You think she loves you?_" He roared, not allowing Danny to catch his breath as he scooped him up in his claws and slammed him back into the ground. "_You think she __**cares**__? Ha!"_

Danny's lungs contracted as he was tossed into the air, then let it out in a painful wheeze as his back met the hard ground. Immediately he was picked up and thrown, over and over, his body shrieking in pain and blood dripping out the corners of his mouth. His vision swirled from green to blue to green as he was thrown from sky to earth, then the colors became edged with a grungy black. _Need…to fight back…for…_

"_DANNY!"_

_**Sam**__…_

Sam watched in horror as Aragon beat the life out of Danny, the ghost boy not able to fight back with how roughly and quickly the dragon was throwing him. She saw the wildness and insanity in Aragon's eyes.

He was no longer in the present.

Desperately she searched for something to help. There wasn't any ghost-hunting equipment around, not since that bastard had put her under his spell. _Stupid!_ She berated herself in her head, tears pouring out of her eyes. _Because of you Danny's going to die!_

"Aragon, _STOP!_" She screamed, helplessness washing over her in waves. He didn't hear her, couldn't see her, so lost in his memories that he just kept ranting, as if he'd held something in for a millennia that he had to let go.

"_She doesn't love you!" _Aragon continued in his thundering roar. "_No one ever will! They'll all leave you to die, just like __**she**__ did!"_

He couldn't take it anymore. His heart was breaking for the second time as his second bride rejected him for another man…

…just like before.

Flashes of memory hit him like lightning with each hit he gave the ghost boy.

"_I love you." Her lips brushed his as his knees went weak.  
"I love you, too." He breathed, fingers brushing her silken cheeks. "I can't wait until we're married."_

Flames shot out of his mouth and licked at the ghost boy, who screamed in pain.

"_What do you mean she's not here?" His voice was panicked, green eyes searching for his bride.  
"I apologize, your Highness, but she slipped away while she was in the powder room. We haven't been able to locate her as of yet."  
"Slipped away! You stupid oaf, what if she's been kidnapped? Why did you leave her alone, on our wedding day of all days? I order you to find her!"  
"Right away, your Highness."_

A sickly satisfying punch, meant for the guard who let her get away, slammed Danny into the ground.

"_How could you do this to me?"  
The flames licked around her, never touching, as he stared at her in betrayal.  
"Your kingdom needed to fall in order for ours to rise." His enemy's arm came around her as they both grinned wickedly.  
"But I love you! And you said you loved me!" Hurt, his disbelief wouldn't allow him to see what she had done to him.  
She laughed cruelly. "I never meant it!" She glanced around, hazel eyes glowing with triumph. "It's over, __**your highness.**_"  
_They walked away arm in arm, past the dancing flames and crumbling buildings, not a care in the world.  
Not even for a young prince's broken heart._

"_SHE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART, YOU LITTLE TOAD!" _Aragon screamed, about to land one final blow. "_BUT NOT BEFORE I BREAK YOU, FIRST!"_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam screamed, "_**No!**_" and ran forward to save her phantom. Aragon geared up for the blow. Danny took a deep a breath as he could, and with his vision nearly fading to black with the pain of his efforts, let out a scream that rocked the earth.

...

Bum bum bum! :D It'd be great if I could get 10 reviews before the next chapter! :D


	14. Heal

**PLEASE READ, WARNING AT END OF A/N.**

*nervously* Ehehe, hey guys. *cautious smile* I've been away for awhile, haven't I?

...

*gets pelted with tomatoes*

AHHH STOP! I know this took absolutely _FOREVER,_ but I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Which it's not, but I'm posting it anyhow. I was originally going to stop the chapter at Danny passing out, but it was too short and I wasn't expecting there to be this many chapters. Hm. Anyway, I combined the two, so it's longer and you sort of know what's going on. Well, not really. Anyway, I just want to say sorry about how long this has taken. I sincerely appreciate every single review and fave and follow this story has gotten so far, and especially those who have kept with it even during hiatus'! We're almost to the end, I believe, so be prepared. ;) Now, time for the warning.

**WARNING: This scene has some graphic depictions of violence of gore. If you're squeamish, just read to the first horizontal line break. **I asked for advice on whether or not I should up the rating just for the violence, but the person said it was fine, so I'm just going to say **it's pushing the T rating, so beware. ** Most of it is just nonsensical dream stuff, but it can still be scary.

Well, that's it! Read on!

* * *

The wail, a tempest of green ectoplasm, ripped from Danny's throat with all the power he had left. It hit Aragon squarely in the chest, sending him flying back and slamming into the ground.

Danny didn't know how long it went or how he was going to stop. The only words going through his mind were '_Keep Sam safe.'_ Nothing else mattered. The pain screaming in his body and his nearly blind vision didn't deter him from his duty – _protect Sam._

Aragon was caught in the torrent's explosion. He could feel his power being stripped away, piece by piece, as if it were draining out of him. _Like fire_. He desperately fought against it with all his mad determination, but it wasn't enough for Danny's wail. He fell to the ground, shrinking to his original size and his ghost form, his scraggly silver hair covering his face as he lay sprawled on the ground, his power drained, leaving only the hollow shell of a heartbroken man behind.

"Danny!" Sam sprinted to where Danny was floating, the wail dissipating as exhaustion hit him. The park was destroyed, trees ripped out of the ground and smoking bald spots where grass used to be. Eyes sliding closed, Danny fell out of the sky, only for his fall to be cushioned by Sam.

"Oof!" Sam lost her breath as she fell under Danny's weight after she tried to catch him, to no avail. Carefully she crawled out from behind his dead weight, glancing over at Aragon to make sure he was still fallen. He was. _Hopefully he's passed out._ Sam thought, feverishly checking Danny over. She pressed an ear to his chest, heart pounding like a drum. _Please let Danny be okay, please let Danny be okay,_ she chanted, tears sliding down her face without her even realizing it. To her relief she felt a heartbeat. It was weak, but it was there. _Thank you thank you thank you_ she thought, breathing hitched.

Her ears perked as she heard a soft groan. Standing up and spinning around, she saw a broken Aragon struggling to get up on his hands and knees. Her body went on full alert, form going into a battle stance in front of Danny. "Don't come any closer!" She commanded, frightened to realize her voice was shaking. _What am I going to do if he tries to get to Danny?_

To the Goth's surprise, Aragon didn't move, save for some shaking in his shoulders.

Cautiously Sam moved forward, eyes riveted to the figure. _ I won't let him near you, Danny,_ she vowed. _Not even if he has to kill me to get to you. It's the least I can do. _Tears filled her violet eyes. _You saved my life._

She came within a few feet of the ghost, face hard. "It's over, Aragon."

He looked up, and she was shocked to her core to discover tears dripping down his cheeks. His ghostly green eyes were haunted, glaring at her, his bloody lips forming the plea, "How could you do this to me, Delia?"

With those words, Sam knew how she could repay Danny. He wouldn't like it, but it was the only way to rid Aragon of his obsession. It was no wonder he was so bitter – he'd been betrayed by a past love; his death may have even been caused by this 'Delia'. While it didn't excuse him for his acts, it helped form a clearer picture of his obsession for Sam. His sister Dora's words came back to her from years ago – "_My brother wants what he can't have... And he always gets what he wants.'_

Except that once upon a time, he hadn't.

He stood on shaky legs, clothes torn and ragged. His cheeks were hollow, the bags under his eyes looking like smudges of eyeliner. She searched his soulless eyes, empathy filling her. "You need to forgive." She whispered, and saw his eyes close on a flash of pain.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." She tipped up his chin and saw the heartache etched into every line. How long had it been since he'd smiled? Since he'd laughed, and loved? She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. "You are _not_ alone."

With those words, she touched her lips to his.

It wasn't a romantic kiss, but a healing one. Forgiveness flowed from her to him, invisibly, like light and sound and music coming back to life, healing old scars and new ones. The darkness in him screamed in agony as it was destroyed, seamlessly, like a solid nuclear blast that had been triggered by a kiss.

And just like the phantom of the opera, it was the only selfless act of love he'd ever been shown.

As they parted, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. All around them was chaos and disaster. The forest was burnt and smoldering, the school's brick crumbling as the last of the people filtered out, confusion and fear in their murmurs as they watched the beauty tame the beast. Then his green eyes rose to meet hers, thankfulness filling them, and illuminating the soul he had inside.

She'd healed his scars.

"Sam, get away from him!" Sam's head swung to see Danny, struggling to stand, one arm covering his blood-soaked torso, flesh burned and smoking. With a shaking hand he sent a powerful blast at Aragon. Before it could hit him, however, the prince gave them a small nod and a faint smile, as if in farewell, and vanished. With nothing to hit, Danny's blast obliterated a tree.

"Sam," Danny breathed.

It was the last he said before he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was encased in the darkness.

At first he wandered aimlessly through it, unaware of where he was but not minding it. At times he was human and at times he was a ghost, but sometimes he was a mixture, the two halves dripping together like neon watercolors on an inky black canvas. Sometimes he was missing an arm; sometimes acid dripped from a gaping wound in his cheek that he never thought to patch up, not that he could. The worst times were when he could feel the emptiness of his chest cavity where his heart should have been, the emptiness consuming him until he fell to his knees and screamed soundlessly at the top of his lungs, hands covering the cavity as if to protect what wasn't there.

But the worst was when the fireflies came.

They glowed a soft blue, and they were much larger than normal fireflies. They flitted around his head, teasing him with little squeaks and giggles. They danced around him, marching to their own beat that he couldn't hear, and he only smiled crookedly in response.

He cupped his hands together and one landed on his palm, suddenly searing his flesh. He yelped, batting the insect off in surprise and pain. Watching with horror, it picked itself off the ground and began to morph into a grotesque human being that resembled Sam. It stretched out inhumanly, the planes and angles too sharp and narrow. Its wings turned to dust and its bug eyes merely got larger instead of human-like. Hair sprouted at the scalp, but it was matted and singed.

"Why didn't you save me, Danny?" It rasped in a tinny bug's voice. It looked like a gruesome Picasso portrait – the face malformed, a cheek nearly swelling an eye shut as the mouth moved where the ear was supposed to be. Its hands were gnarled claws, knobby elbows and knees trembling. The skin was puckered and red like a burn victim. Danny felt bile rise in his throat and fear curl in the deepest part of him.

"You failed me, Danny," The malformed humanoid accused. The blank eyes filled with fury and disdain as it stepped closer, propelling him backwards. "You did this to me!"

Danny stepped back from it and gasped in shock from a searing pain that burned his back. He turned and saw the other fireflies had transformed into similar Sam-like creatures, eyes glowing with betrayal as they formed a circle around him. They were snarling like a pack of rabid wolves, and Danny knew fear.

It wasn't necessarily the morphlings looks. He'd seen far worse in the depths of the ghost zone, spirits too ashamed to return to earth because of how they died – burn victims, ones who'd been crushed to death, ones from medieval times who'd been tortured and showed it. No, it was what they were forcing him to see, to remember…

That he'd failed Sam.

The darkness had been his reprieve, distracting him so he wouldn't have to remember that he'd fallen unconscious when Sam needed him. Aragon had had her in his clutches! And he'd let the darkness consume him! What kind of pathetic hero was he? He couldn't even protect the woman he loved…

The pain in his chest became too much and he fell to his knees, holding his ribs so tightly he couldn't breathe, as if it would succeed in holding him together. "I'm sorry, Sam!" Danny wailed, hot, salty tears coursing down his cheeks. Every horrible situation that could have happened to her while he was under flashed through his mind – being burned alive by the dragon Aragon, being forced to marry him and live in the ghost zone, being crushed to death under his large paw-

He was going insane. Danny knew it, even as he fell to the ground, every cell in his body trembling as the fight-or-flight response to his panic attack flogged him. Fight? There was no one to fight, only the Sam doppelgangers who were hissing at him and shrieking their thoughts about him, and he couldn't fight them. Flight? There was nowhere to go, only the suffocating, unending darkness stretching in every direction.

_You're a failure. You failed Sam._

It was the only thought that ran through his mind, ceaselessly, tormenting him. _You're a failure. _With every pass it burned, hot and blistering, until he was screaming in pain. _Failure failure_ - it wound round and round and round and round _failure failure failrue fialrue _until it stopped making sense and his eyes were rolling back in his head. He flailed his arms to rid himself of the horrifying sensation, then realized it was the morphlings who were burning him, not his thoughts – they were on top of him, scratching at his face, his hair, screeching his failures, sending bolts of white-hot pain through him at every touch. "Stop!" He tried to scream, but his voice was soundless. "Please!"

At his scream, a barrage of voices pushed into his once-quiet world. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but they seemed to make the morphlings back off, little by little. He heard beeping, commands for assistance, and screaming, a terrible, horrible keening that rivaled that of a banshee being killed, if that was even possible. Logic slyly slid into his brain as he cowered from the creatures who were slowly scurrying away, telling him that he was probably the one screaming outside of this dark place, but he refused to listen to it. He just curled up in a fetal position as the last of the monsters disappeared and waited as the pain dragged itself inch by inch out of him like his clear blue ghost sense, only more foggy and dense, his eyes closing on his exhaustion as the world went dark once more.


End file.
